Two Hearts
by Kitsune-minkchan
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha, another fight over some stupid little thing. She returns home for a while and comes back to find Inu Yasha and Kikyo together! Unable to take the pain she runs. Who will help heal her broken heart? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Well forget it, I'm not going to, so sue me. :-P Warning: This fan fiction contains fowl language and graphic content, it is not intended for anyone under the age of 17.  
  
Authors Note: This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, I myself don't have anything against Inu Yasha and I will apologize now to all of the Inu fans out there who think that Kagome and Inu Yasha should stay together, but I got a little tired of his constant bashing of Kagome's heart, and his always running to Kikyo, so Inu Yasha is NOT going to get a happy ending. Kagome and Sess-chan will though! ^.^  
  
"Two Hearts" Chapter One.. A Twist Of Fate  
  
Kagome sat at her desk in her room, trying to cram all of the stuff for her high school entrance exams into her brain. She had been working on her math now for about two hours and was beginning to feel like she needed a little air. Kagome stretched her arms and stood up.  
'I think I'll go down to the tree and sit for a while.' She thought. 'I need to get out of the house for a while anyway.'  
Kagome quickly donned a sweater and left her room. The pages of the math book on her desk flipped with a stiff breeze that blew through her window. A chill passed through her room. Down at the base of the sacred tree, Kagome sat with a sigh. She hadn't been to the feudal era for almost a week now, and she was beginning to feel lonely. Kagome and Inu Yasha had had another one of their stupid little arguments, which had resulted in Kagome returning home to study.  
'Stupid Inu Yasha,' Kagome thought, 'He is always doing things like this, every time I try to do something nice for him he always screws it up.'  
Kagome had once again made a homemade lunch for Inu Yasha and the others and had brought it back with her to the feudal era. Inu Yasha had opened his big mouth and complained that the fried eggs were too stiff and that the rice was burned. Kagome had been so mad that she had left with out even sitting him.  
'I wonder why he hasn't come back for me yet,' Kagome thought a bit sadly, 'Its been almost a week and I haven't seen him.'  
Kagome hung her head and sighed, she wasn't sure how to react. Should she be happy that Inu Yasha had finally gotten the hint to leave her alone for a while, or should she be mad because he didn't jump down the well to get her back. Or, should she be sad because Inu Yasha hadn't come to get her. 'Well, I doesn't really matter,' Kagome thought, 'I'm going back tomorrow anyway.'  
Kagome sat under the tree for a while longer before returning to the house to get some sleep.  
  
---Back in the Feudal Era-------------------  
Inu Yasha was running full tilt. He could see Kikyo in the distance, her back to him. Her soul collectors wove and intricate, almost sensual, dance in the air around her body. Inu Yasha could also see the orbs of bluish white light that he knew were disconnected souls.  
"Kikyo!" He called. Kikyo turned, but as she did, her features changed. Slowly, she became Kagome. A sweet smile on her face.  
Inu Yasha slid to a stop.  
"Kagome?" His voice seemed to echo in the darkness that surrounded them. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed.  
"What's going on? What happened to Kikyo?" he asked. Kagome's face lost her smile. Her stormy blue eyes clouded over in confusion.  
"What are you talking about, Inu Yasha? Kikyo has been dead for 50 years. She was never here."  
Kagome's voice was soft, yet it seemed to vibrate in Inu Yasha's ears. Gradually, the vibration began to grow in intensity. Inu Yasha soon had to cover his ears.  
"Inu Yasha?"  
Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome, her face showed her concern. But just as Inu Yasha was about to reassure her, a large shadow, with glowing red eyes, rose up behind Kagome.  
'Youkai!' Inu Yasha's mind screamed. The shadow Youkai rose it's clawed hand, intent on striking Kagome.  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried, "look out!"  
Inu Yasha dashed forward, but his body became restrained.  
"What the hell?!"  
Inu Yasha looked down at his arms and legs. There was a long dark green tentacle wrapped around each of his arms and legs, and one around his waist. Inu Yasha struggled futilely against his binds.  
"Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha's head jerked up. Kagome still stood, looking at him with concern in her eyes. Oblivious to the threat that towered behind her.  
"Run Kagome!" Inu Yasha almost screamed.  
Kagome turned, now facing the shadow Youkai, but her face showed no interest. She turned back to him.  
"Inu Yasha?" She asked again.  
'What the hell is wrong with her?' Inu Yasha thought desperately, 'She's acting like that youkai doesn't exist.'  
Kagome slowly began walking towards Inu Yasha. She stopped a few feet from him. He eyes still concerned and confused.  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha stared at her dumbfounded. Couldn't she see the youkai that wanted to attack her, and couldn't she see that he was bound and couldn't help her?  
Inu Yasha was about to make a smart ass remark, when the shadow youkai swung its claws strait at Kagome. He knew that she couldn't dodge it in time.  
"Kagome!" He screamed, "Get out of the way!" But Kagome only stood there, completely still. And as the shadow youkai bore down on Kagome, Inu Yasha shut his eyes.  
'I couldn't save her,' he thought, 'I couldn't do anything to help her.' Inu Yasha slowly opened his eyes. And to his surprise, Kagome was no where to be seen. It wasn't until Inu Yasha noticed the shadow youkai looking upward, that Inu Yasha himself looked to the sky.  
Inu Yasha saw Kagome, being born away from the shadow youkai, clutched in the talons of a great silver dragon.  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open. He sat bolt upright on the branch he had been sleeping on.  
'Every night that same damned dream,' Inu Yasha thought, 'ever since Kagome went back home, it's plagued me.'  
He tried several times to find out the meaning of the dream. Even going so far as to discuss it with Miroku, but he said that it was because Inu Yasha was feeling guilty over what had happened between him and Kagome. But that didn't explain to Inu Yasha why Kagome always started out as Kikyo in the dream. Inu Yasha just didn't understand. It was possible that the dreams were caused by his guilt, but he didn't think so. Even if that was the case, Inu Yasha was to proud to admit it, even to himself. He was a hanyo after all.  
Inu Yasha shook his head violently in an attempt to clear his thoughts. This wouldn't work. Something had to be done, even if that meant risking Kagome's wrath, he would jump into the well fist thing in the morning.  
Inu Yasha nodded to himself. He would finally try to get things right with Kagome. It would be hard, he knew, but he was willing to take that chance. He needed to be more patient with Kagome. After all, he usually did nothing but berate her, and she would always just stay at his side. He needed to do something to repay her.  
Inu Yasha was suddenly taken from his musings when he saw small orbs of bluish-white lights coming from the forest around the area where the bone eaters well was. The lights were the disconnected souls of humans.  
'Kikyo,' Inu Yasha thought, 'Kikyo's at the well.'  
Inu Yasha leapt down from the sacred tree, and made a mad dash for the bone eaters well.  
  
----------Back in the present----------  
  
Kagome stood up, and stretched. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting under the widely spread branches of the Sacred Tree. It was dark, and Kagome was beginning to feel a little hungry, so she went back into the house to find a little snack.  
She walked quietly to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. Looking through the contents, she finally picked out some cold pizza and sat down in the living room to eat it. Kagome knew it had to be pretty late, her mom, Sota, and her grandpa, were all already in bed and asleep. She shrugged to herself.  
'If I'm quiet, I wont wake them.' She thought. 'I should probably get some sleep too.' Kagome quickly ate the cold pizza, then went up to her room. She quietly closed the door. Then went to her dresser to pull out her pajamas. They weren't her usual pair. Her normal pajamas were in the wash. These ones were light blue with small white clouds on them, and pearlized white buttons. It had been a while since she had worn these ones. But they were comfortable and warm. So she pulled them on, brushed out her hair, and climbed into bed.  
As her head softly hit the pillow, a thought came to her.  
'I wonder what Inu Yasha is doing right now?' With a small smile Kagome fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. Yes, tomorrow she would go back to him. Like she always did.  
  
-------The Next Morning----------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Kagome was rushing around her room, gathering all of the things she would need for her trip back to the Feudal era.  
"First aid kit, hair brush, ramen, my school books, clothes..." Kagome continued to check off all of the items she had on her fingers. She was going as fast as she could. She had been in such a daze last night that she had forgot to set her alarm clock, and now it was almost noon. Finally she had everything she needed stuffed into her oversized backpack. Heaving the enormous bag over her shoulder she left the house, waving goodbye to her mom, and grandpa. (Sota was inside playing video games. ( ) Reaching the bone eaters well, she wasted no time leaping over the side. And as the mysteriously beautiful blue light surrounded her, she smiled. Today, she would make Inu Yasha an extra large bowl of ramen for lunch, as an apology for not coming back for so long. She knew how important it was that they continue their search for the jewel shards.  
Kagome came out of her thoughts as she came out on the feudal era side of the well. She could see the Bright blue sky above her. Puffy white clouds hung in the sky. Slowly she climbed out of the well. She looked around, Inu Yasha was no where in site. And neither were their other friends. Kagome tilted her head to one side.  
'They must be at the village.' She thought to herself. Kagome shrugged, and climbed the rest of the way out of the well. She sighed as her feet came to rest on the soft green grass. Something didn't feel right to her. It was like the entire forest was holding it's breath the minute she climbed out of the well. No birds, no wind, no nothing. It was almost eerie.  
For some reason, Kagome felt the need to go to the Sacred tree. She felt like there was something there she needed to see. Slowly she began walking in the Tree's direction. It was almost like an invisible rope had tied around her wrist and was pulling her along.  
Kagome followed the invisible pull, almost in a haze. She walked around bushes and trees, unconsciously stepping over roots and rocks. Soon she came to the clearing where the Sacred Tree stood. The site that greeted her was one she had seen far to many times before. There, sitting under the branches of the Sacred Tree, was Inu Yasha, he was obviously asleep. His golden eyes were closed, and his head rested back against the bark of the Tree. What caught Kagome's eyes however, was the person he had his arms draped around, sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder, was the one person Kagome never wanted to see near him again.  
'Kikyo..' Kagome thought. She couldn't move, her body was frozen. She couldn't even shed any tears. It was too unbelievable, for some reason her mind couldn't process this. Kagome wanted to run, she wanted to cry, but she was frozen. In her minds eye she could imagine what had transpired between the two of them. She could see Kikyo's lips meeting Inu Yasha's. She could see the two of them together. Lying on the ground, hands exploring, caressing. The two of them removing each others clothes. Skin against skin.  
'No!' Kagome violently shook her head. She could feel a splitting pain between her ears. It was too much. Kagome raised her eyes again. But this time, her storm cloud eyes meet chocolate brown. Kikyo stared at her, a small smile crossed her pale face. Her eyes danced with unsuppressed victory and laughter.  
"He..Is..Mine.." Kikyo mouthed the words, her cruel smile never leaving. Kagome's entire body shook. She could feel her heart shatter into a thousand sparkling pieces, like a window that had been hit by a baseball. Tears spilled from the corners of her now misted eyes. Kagome turned and ran blindly from the man that held her heart, and the dead miko that shared her soul. Kikyo's laughter trailed behind her, unheard by anyone, except the wind.  
  
End chapter! Yay! My first Inu Yasha fic! I'm sorry the chappy is so long, but once I start typing, I just keep going! ^.^ Please RR! Tell me if you like it or hate it! If you hate it, please give me some suggestions on how to improve it. If you like it, well, tell me how much you love it and me! I may put fluff in future chapters, but only if you all want it! So please RR! I love you guys, till next time, Ja-ne! 


	2. Crystallin Tears

Yay! I got some reviews! Not to many, but hey, even a little is good! I'm glad you all like my fic so much, but is it really necessary to threaten to kill me if I don't update? Well, I guess I should be flattered right? Anyways! Here is the update you all wanted! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No! I'm not going to say it! Never! You guys need lives! Stupid lawyers..  
  
Two Hearts. Chapter two "Crystalline Tears."  
  
Kagome ran blindly through the surrounding forest, oblivious to the beauty all around her. All she could think about was Inu Yasha and that Clay Miko.  
'Why?' She thought hazily, 'Didn't I love him enough? Why did he have to go to Kikyo? Why her?'  
Kagome ran until she reached the river. There, she collapsed onto her knees. Kagome lowered her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks like liquid crystal, only to splash forgotten onto the back of her hands. Kagome felt her chest tighten from the pain in her heart. It was all to unbelievable. Unable to control herself, Kagome curled up into a ball, with her forehead against the soft ground. She screamed, with every ounce of her strength, she screamed her pain.  
  
----------Else where----------------------------------------------  
Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open. He could swear he hear Kagome scream. But looking around he didn't see her. It was then he noticed his arm was around someone. He turned his head to the side. Kikyo sat beside him, her head on his shoulder. Inu Yasha looked closely at her face. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, but she wore an almost cruel smile. It unnerved him. Inu Yasha would have mused more on it, but he caught a sent. Kagome's sent, mixed with.Blood? Inu Yasha was on his feet in an instant. It was Kagome's blood he smelled. He knew it, it was unmistakable. Kikyo raised her head and opened her chocolate eyes. She had to contain the laugh she felt. The look on Inu yasha's face spoke volumes.  
'He's worried about the girl.' Kikyo thought, 'Well, I will fix that.' Kikyo swiftly stood up; she came to Inu Yasha, wrapping her arms around him from behind.  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" She asked, her voice low and seductive. Inu Yasha unwound her arms from his waist and turned around. His golden eyes filled with apology.  
"Kikyo, I have to go, I'm sorry." He said. Kikyo looked at him, amusement dancing in her cold eyes. But she nodded and released him. 'It would be amusing to find out how the girl reacts to him.' Kikyo thought. She watched Inu Yasha run full tilt into the forest. Slowly, Kikyo followed.  
  
------------At the river---------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kagome screamed, she began banging her fists into the ground repeatedly. The small rocks of the riverbank slicing her hands. Her blood splattered onto the ground unnoticed. Kagome continued like that for a minute. She needed to find some way to get out her anger and frustration. Slowly she sat up. She stood and went to one of the trees by the bank. Sitting down with her back to the tree, she pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her arms across her knees, and lay her forehead on her arms.  
'No more.' Kagome thought, 'Never again.'  
  
That was the position that Inu Yasha found Kagome in. Sitting with her back against a tree. Her head down. Her ebony hair flowed over her shoulders. Her face hidden from his view. He could smell the salt of her tears. Slowly he approached her. As he did, the smell of her blood grew stronger, and he noticed the small cuts on her hands. He crouched down next to her. Gently laying his hand on her shoulder. Her body tensed, but beyond that, she made no indication that she knew he was there.  
"Kagome?" He said softly. "What's wrong, what happened?"  
"Leave me alone." Her voice was lower than a whisper, and Inu Yasha barely heard it.  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha said.  
"Please, just leave me alone." Inu Yasha didn't know what to do. He knew something was wrong with Kagome, but he didn't know what. He needed to find out what had happened to her, if he was going to help.  
"Kagome, what happened?" Inu Yasha asked again. Kagome sighed, not lifting her head, she said.  
"I saw you with Kikyo, again." Kagome stressed the last word. Inu Yasha flinched,  
'So that's what's wrong with her.' He though.  
"Kagome, that was nothing, you know I owe her my life." Kagome jerked her head up. Looking him strait in the eyes.  
"Stop, no more of your excuses." She said. Inu Yasha was stunned.  
"Kagome."  
"I've had enough Inu Yasha. I'm not going to keep going through his pain for you. I'll still help you look for the jewel shards, but if you and Kikyo want each other that much, she can have you. I'm not going to fight for your heart anymore." Kagome's voice didn't waiver once, and it carried a note of finality to it.  
Inu Yasha sat there, struck totally speechless for the first time in his life. He couldn't even get angry. Had she really said what he though she did? He tried to speak but couldn't, something in Kagome's eyes froze him.  
"Now leave me alone." Kagome said between clenched teeth. Inu Yasha simply sat there, staring at her dumbly. Kagome growled. Something she had never done before. It was strange hearing it come from this kind-hearted girl.  
"Fine, if you won't leave, I will." Kagome stood, and turned away from Inu Yasha. She started to walk away when Inu Yasha grabbed her arm.  
"Kagome wait!" Without a second thought, Kagome jerked her arm from his grip, spun around and screamed at the top of her lungs. "SIT!" Inu Yasha immediately smacked face first into the ground, but Kagome wasn't satisfied yet.  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha lay unconscious in a large crater in the ground. Kagome stood there for a moment, catching her breath. Something inside her felt a little better, well, more like gratified.  
"You deserved that and a lot more." Kagome said to the still form on the ground.  
  
From the trees chocolate brown eyes watched the scene unfold. They danced with unsuppressed mirth.  
'Good, it looks like that girl has finally given up on Inu Yasha,' Kikyo thought, 'Now I have the opportunity to get what I want.'  
Kikyo turned and walked away from the two figures on the riverbank, barely containing her laughter.  
  
Kagome turned away from Inu Yasha and stalked off. She was still in pain. Her heart felt like it would fall out of her chest. New tears formed in her smoky blue eyes. Kagome blinked, trying to hold them back, but it only made them fall faster. Angry at herself for showing any weakness, Kagome furiously wiped them away, but more only fell. Kagome stopped.  
"Damn it all to hell!" She yelled. 'Why does nothing ever go my way?' She thought bitterly.  
She sighed. She was too tired to think about anymore of this. Slowly, she continued to walk in the direction of the village. She wanted to be with her friends. She felt that she needed them right now.  
Come, child of the earth. Come to me. Kagome stopped. Had she just heard a voice in her mind? Cautiously, she looked around her.  
"Hello?"  
Come, earth child, come. Kagome was positive she heard it that time. And it was coming from her mind. The voice was soft, warm, and.feminine.  
'Who are you?' Kagome thought.  
Your guardian, your protector, your friend. Kagome didn't know why, but she trusted this voice. It seemed to ease the pain in her heart.  
'Where are you?'  
Go where your feet carry you. Kagome took a deep breath, and began to walk. She had no idea where she was going. But she was determined to find the person that voice belonged to.  
  
And that's the end of chapter two! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love to do it! It makes it more exiting! Now it's time to thank my reviewers. I didn't get many, but even one would have made my day! So, here we go!  
  
Kagome Hagurashi - Thanks for the Review! And please don't kill me! You know I love you! I'll keep updating if you keep Reviewing, 'Kay?  
  
InuyashaLover4ever - No! Please don't kill me! Between you and Kagome I'm really scared! Oh, and how did you find out where I live?   
  
Tokia - I hate Kikyo too! And don't worry I'm going to make her suffer just as much as Inu Yasha! I'm glad you liked my fic. Please review again! Thank you! And I think your Fics are great!  
  
Kay! That's it for the reviews. Only three, but that's cool! I don't mind! I'll be back with more soon, I promise! Well, if you all don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. It's like, 4 in the morning. We Kitsune's need our beauty sleep ya know! Until next time! Ja-ne! 


	3. Who are you?

Hey peoples! I'm back and still beautiful! Naw, just kidding. Anyhoo! Here's the third chappy! I'm starting to get writers block, it really sucks. Please let me know if my story starts to go downhill. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not saying it. And you lawyers can stick it where the sun don't shine!  
  
Two Hearts --------Chapter three "Who are you?"----------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kagome had been walking all day. It was already starting to get dark. The first stars were just starting to twinkle in the rapidly darkening sky above her. She had no earthly idea where she was. The forest that surrounded her was not familiar. All she knew was the this forest was ancient, and was full of magic. To any normal human, the forest would have seemed eerie. The trees were unusually tall, with deep brown, almost black, bark. The branches spread across the sky, seeming to shelter everything beneath them. There was a darkness to the forest, but it wasn't evil, or foreboding.  
Kagome felt calm. Like the trees wanted to protect her. The only thing that seemed really strange to her was, she hadn't seen any animals at all since she came to this forest. Not even a bird.  
'Maybe that's what makes it eerie.' Kagome thought, 'There isn't any sounds.' Kagome shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. The forest loomed around her like the walls of a dungeon. Kagome pushed back some bushes, she came out of the forest, and stopped. There, only a few feet in front of her was a cliff. She sighed.  
"Dead end." She said to herself. Kagome was about to turn around an go back the way she had come, when she heard that strange comforting voice again.  
Jump into the gorge. Kagome stopped, stunned.  
"Do what?!"  
Do not fear, jump into the gorge. Kagome gulped, and took a deep breath. She turned back to the cliff.  
'I have to be insane!' Kagome thought. Slowly she came to the end of the cliff, and stared down. She gasped. The gorge was so deep, she couldn't even see the bottom! A dense fog swirled around inside the cavernous pit. Kagome stepped back.  
"NO WAY! I'm not jumping in there!"  
Do not worry, you will not be harmed.  
"How can I not be harmed! I can't even see the bottom!"  
Erase your fears and your doubts, no harm will come to you. now jump. Kagome timidly stepped to the end of the cliff again. Looking once more into the bottomless abyss. She swallowed.  
'I guess I just close my eyes and jump.' she thought.  
  
Do not close your eyes.  
  
"Okay okay." Kagome said, a little exasperated. Kagome took a deep breath, and cleared her mind. Looking down into the gorge, she leapt. The fog swirled around Kagome's body. It was strange, the fog wasn't cold, or wet. Kagome watched as the fog began to take shape. Slowly, a large bird appeared from the twisting fog. Amber eyes looked into smoky blue. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the full size of the bird.  
It was easily the same length as a big rig truck. And it's wings stretched on forever, it seemed. It's feathers where the color of new spring grass. A bright beautiful green. One deep blue stripe stretched from the corner of each amber eye. It's tail was long, and trailed behind it like a banner. Four strips of blue ran down it's tail.  
Slowly, the bird flew beneath Kagome. She landed on it's back with a soft thump. It's feathers were softer then silk.  
"What? What's going on here?" Kagome asked. The bird looked back at her, but did not acknowledge her beyond that. The bird flew threw the gorge, going lower and lower. Kagome looked around her, trying to see anything through the fog. Suddenly, one of the cavernous walls loomed in front of them. The bird landed softly on a large ledge. It looked back at Kagome. She stared into it's amber eyes. Impatience flashed across them.  
"You can get off me now." The bird said. Kagome was shocked out of her stupor. She blinked.  
"You can talk!" The bird sighed in exasperation.  
"Yes, and you have a gift for stating the obvious. Now if you don't mind. Get off." Kagome nodded and slid from the birds back. In front of them was a large cave. Big enough for the bird to walk in easily.  
"Come." The bird said. Kagome hesitated.  
"Um, can I ask you something?" she asked. The bird turned back to her.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, who are you?"  
"My name is Saria." He said. Saria turned once again to enter the cave.  
"Um, Saria?" Kagome said. Without turning, Saria said.  
"What is it now?"  
"Um, where are we going?"  
"We are going to see my mistress, now come." Quietly Kagome followed. She wasn't sure who his mistress was. But she knew that she had to be the one who had spoken to Kagome in her mind.  
  
-----------------At Kaede's hut--------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaa! I want my mama!" Shippo cried against Sango's shoulder. She patted his back softly, and looked up at the Hanyo that sat brooding in the corner.  
"Inu Yasha, are you sure you don't know where Kagome is?" She asked.  
"Feh, what am I, her keeper?" Sango frowned.  
"No, your supposed to be her protector." Inu Yasha flinched visibly.  
"Look, all I know is that she got upset, sat me till I was out cold and took off!" Inu Yasha yelled. Miroku shook his head. He looked up at his exasperating companion.  
"Didn't you follow her sent?" He asked.  
"Of course I did! But I was only able to follow it for a while before it just disappeared." Sango stared at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean it 'Just disappeared'?" She asked. Inu Yasha folded his arms across his chest.  
"Exactly what I said. Her sent disappeared." Miroku nodded, although he didn't really understand how her sent could disappear into thin air.  
"What direction was she going in?" He asked. Inu Yasha sighed.  
"I couldn't really tell, it seemed like she was going in circles. She didn't seem to have a direction in mind." Sango frowned.  
"That doesn't sound like Kagome. She wouldn't just up and leave with out saying anything to us." She said.  
"That's right!" Shippo said, tears still streaming down his little cheeks, "My mama wouldn't just leave me!"  
"Of course she wouldn't." Sango said comfortingly to him, patting his head gently. Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.  
"So, she must have been taken by someone." he said, his voice trailing off. Everyone lowered their eyes and became quiet, over come with worry for their lost companion. Inu Yasha jumped up.  
"Well, I'm going to look for her!" He said, running from the hut. The others watched the door flap for a moment. Sango stood.  
"We'd better go with him so he doesn't do anything rash." She said. Miroku nodded and also stood. Shippo clung to Sango's shoulder.  
"Kirara! Let's go." Sango said. The fire Neko jumped up in her arms and the four companions left the hut, following Inu Yasha.  
  
Kikyo watched the group run after the Hanyo. She chuckled. Amusement dance in her eyes.  
'They are going to search for the girl,' she though, 'but they wont find her. Saria will make sure of that.' Kikyo turned and walked away from the village. It would only be a matter of time and she would have what she wanted. Her laughter hung in the air behind her.  
  
-----------Back at the cave------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kagome followed Saria quietly. She had expected the cave to be dark and damp. But instead, it was warm and dry. Several torches lined the walls. The cave was almost homey, it was strange to think of a cave that way.  
"Saria? How much further?" The bird didn't turn.  
"Not much farther. My mistress is most exited. She has been waiting to meet you for a long time."  
"So, who is your mistress? And what does she want with me?" Saria grunted.  
"I can not tell you that." He said. Kagome tilted her head to the side.  
"Why not?"  
"Because my mistress wants to tell you herself." He replied.  
"Oh." Kagome fell silent again. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking before Saria stopped. Kagome looked up at him.  
"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" He turned to her. His amber eyes glowed, even in the dim light of the torches.  
"We are here." He said. Saria stepped aside to reveal a large room. Kagome slowly walked in. She looked around. The room was enormous, it was easily have the size of a football stadium. Tall pillars of marble stood all around the room, holding the roof up. Every wall was lined with torches. Giving of a warm glow that lit the entire place. In the center of the room stood a stone alter, on it lay a small bouquet of purple flowers, and a silver hilted dagger. In front of the alter stood a woman. Her back to Kagome. Her hair was the color of blood, and it came to her knees. Her ears were also pointed, and two leathery scaled wings were folded along her back. The light from the torches gleamed off of the scales. Making them seem as though they were on fire.  
Kagome walked a little further into the room. Never taking her eyes of the woman in front of her.  
"Um, hello?" she said. The woman didn't turn.  
"I see that Saria has brought you Kagome." The woman said. Kagome's eyes widened. The woman's voice was the same as the one she had heard in her mind, but it was also different. Instead of sounding like she only had one voice, it was like she had five. All speaking at once. One high pitched, one deep, one normal, one nasal, and one so sweet it made her heart ache. It was the last of the voices that came out the most.  
"Why did you have me brought here?" Kagome asked. Her voice shaking a bit.  
"To protect you." The woman said in her multi-toned voice.  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked, a little confused. The woman turned, Kagome sucked in a breath. She was faced with the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her face was flawless. On her forehead was a perfect circle with a tear drop connected to the bottom, they were both copper in color. Along her cheeks ran two silver strips, and above each eyebrow, was a silver spike. Her blood read hair framed her face, and her pointed ears reminded Kagome of an elf. What caught Kagome's attention the most, however, was her eyes. They were emerald green in color. Her pupils were vertical slits. But the strangest thing about them, they were prismatic, and reflected all the colors of the rainbow. The woman's lips curled into a gentle smile.  
"I am called Elisana." She said. Her draconic eyes flashed in the light.  
'Now,' she though, 'now it will begin.'  
  
And there you have it! Chapter three! Man I love doing this! Sorry again about the cliffhanger. But if I didn't end it there, I would have just kept typing! I don't thing we need a chapter that is as long as my living room! ^.^ Anyways, time to thank the reviewers!  
  
Monkeygirl - I'm glad you like my story, and sorry for the cliffhangers! Ouch! That hurt. Please review again. ^.^  
  
Darkcloud 1089 - Thank you. And I'll keep writing it for you so long as you keep reviewing!  
  
Firefly of Darkness - OMG! I can't believe you like my simple little fic! Thank you so much! I'll keep writing, 'Kay? ^.^  
  
Yuki Y-Chu Pixie - Hey! You don't have to apologize for reviewing twice! It's totally fine with me. And no worries, Kikyo will die a horrible painful death. But all in good time. I still need her for the moment. And stop pulling your hair out! It's so pretty! Thanks for the reviews! ^.^  
  
Kay, that's it for now. RR people! Make me want to continue! Well, I'm going to go hunt me some grub! I'll be back soon! Love you all! 


	4. Like the Phoenix

(Running around screaming while frantically searching for something.) Where is it! I can't find it! (Looks up at fans) Oh! Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been on a trip trying to find my Muse. Unfortunately, I haven't found her. If any of you see an innocent looking little cat girl with purple hair, lilac eyes, and a striped tail; let me know! Anyways, on with the fic! (Continues to frantically search for her muse.)

Disclaimer: Grrrr... (Raises claws and prepares to kill lawyers.)

Two Hearts-----------Chapter Four "Like the Phoenix" ----------------------- -------------------

"Damn it all to hell!" Inu Yasha jumped up and down in frustration.

The other members of his group looked at him in silence. They had been searching this area for Kagome for almost three hours now, Inu Yasha hadn't been joking. She seemed to have gone around in circles. No destination in mind. The wind picked up, stirring the hair of the Taijiya that stood with her head lowered. Worried about her lost friend. Sango looked up suddenly. Her gaze fixed on Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha?" She said.

"What?!" He yelled, he wasn't in any mood for talking.

Sango ignored this and turned. She pointed to the east. A bright moon hung in the now dark sky.

"I think we should go that way." She said.

"What for?"

Sango turned back to Inu Yasha, her face was very serious.

"Because, Kagome is that way." She said.

Inu Yasha stared blankly at her. Then his eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sango took a deep breath. It wasn't easy to be patient with Inu Yasha.

"I can feel it Okay! I know she's that way."

Shippo jumped up onto Sango's shoulder. His big green eyes still red from his crying.

"If mama's that way then lets go!" he said.

Miroku nodded his agreement.

"Yes, the quicker we find Kagome-sama, the quicker we can make sure she is alright."

Sango nodded. They took off, heading east. Inu Yasha stood there for a moment watching his companions run off. He shook himself back to reality.

"Hey wait!" he called as he ran to catch up.

'Kagome-chan,' Sango thought, 'Wait for us. We'll find you!'

Sango turned her worried gaze to the star filled sky.

----------Back in the cave-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

The dragoness approached Kagome slowly. Her prismatic eye's fixed on Kagome's own smoky blue ones. Though she had no intention of hurting Kagome, the Miko took a step back. Elisana stopped. She could sense that Kagome was more than a little frightened.

"You do not have to be afraid." She said.

Her multi-toned voice seemed to wrap around Kagome's heart, like a comforting blanket of warmth. Kagome swallowed the knot that had risen in her throat.

"Why did you have me brought here?" she asked a bit squeakily.

Elisana smiled at her, her eyes softening a bit.

"To protect you." She said.

She approached Kagome again. This time closing the distance between them quickly. She now stood directly in front of Kagome. Elisana looked down at her. She was easily a head taller. Kagome looked up. Meeting Elisana's gaze.

"What are you supposed to protect me from?" Kagome asked.

Elisana's eyes became serious. Her smile faded.

"From everything, and everyone." She replied.

Kagome looked at her confused.

"But, why would you need to protect me?" she asked.

Elisana's eyes softened again. Gently she laid a clawed hand on Kagome's chest, over her heart. Kagome jumped slightly from the touch. Her chest felt warm, and her skin tingled slightly.

"Already your heart has been wounded by an idiot Hanyo who understands nothing about your feelings for him." Elisana said softly.

Kagome's eyes teared at the though of Inu Yasha. She had managed to keep him from her mind most of the night, and now the dragoness had to remind her. Kagome lowered her head, so the dragoness could not see her tears. Elisana knew however, she could smell them. Gently she lifted her hand from Kagome's chest.

'This little Miko,' Elisana thought, 'She has such a kind heart. Why would anyone want to hurt such a sweet girl?'

"Kagome," Elisana said, "Do not waist your tears on a Hanyo that does not deserve them."

Elisana placed her hand gently on top of Kagome's head. Ruffling her ebony hair. This girl was still just a child, it was unfair that she had to suffer this much. Kagome sniffled and slowly looked back up at Elisana, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Elisana?" she said softly. The dragoness looked down at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Um, can I ask you something?" Kagome said.

Elisana smiled. She knew what Kagome wanted to ask her.

"You can ask me anything you want Kagome." Elisana said.

Kagome smiled up at her just as a rumbling sound could be heard from her stomach. Kagome looked down at her stomach, her face red as a cherry. Elisana only laughed.

"Let's wait for the questions until after you've had something to eat." Elisana said.

Kagome blushed a deeper red and nodded.

"Come along, let's get you some food." Kagome turned to follow Elisana.

'She is really nice,' Kagome thought to herself, 'But, I wonder why she wants to protect me.'

-----------Elsewhere ------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Kikyo sat beneath the wide spread branches of the sacred tree. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. A slight pink glow came from between her fingers. Slowly Kikyo opened her chocolate eyes and looked down at her hands. She unlaced her fingers and looked down into her palm. There rested an arrow head. It was blood red and seemed to be made of some kind of crystal.  
It glowed slightly, a dark malevolent glow. Kikyo smiled as she carefully attached the arrow head to one of the arrow shafts that she carried. Holding out her new arrow, Kikyo looked it over.

"Even Elisana can't protect that little brat from this." She said.

Now all she had to do was find a way to reach her. Kikyo laughed as her soul collectors appeared, dropping bright bluish white orbs of light that she absorbed into her body of dirt and bones.

-------------------Back with the Inu group---------------------------------- -------------------------

Inu Yasha and the others stood over a cliff. Looking down into an enormous gorge, only to see swirling fog, to thick to see through.

"Feh, I love your intuition Sango! Look where you led us! It's a fucking dead end!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Sango shot Inu Yasha a look full of daggers.

"She's down there, I know it!"

"Oh really?" Inu Yasha said, " and how did she get down there, did she fly?!"

Sango put her forehead on her palm in exasperation. There was no use talking to this hanyo.

'If Kagome is to be saved I have to do it myself.' She thought.

Sango looked up at the others.

"Well, if you don't want to come, then stay here. But I'm going to get down there and find Kagome-chan. Kirara!"

The fire Neko came forward. A burst of fire swirled up around her and she transformed into her larger self. Sango jumped onto her back.

'I'm coming Kagome-chan. Please be alright.' She thought.

Miroku climbed onto Kirara's back behind Sango. Shippo on his shoulder. Sango looked back at him.

"We are coming too!" Shippo said.

Sango nodded, and looked over to the Hanyo in red.

"Well Inu Yasha? Are you coming too?"

Inu Yasha snorted.

"Led the way." He said.

Sango nodded again. Together all of them leapt into the gorge and it's swirling vortex of fog.

----------In the cave------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Kagome and Elisana turned to leave and get something to eat. Saria's head jerked up, and Elisana stopped.

"Lady Elisana." Saria said.

"I know." She replied.

"What would you like me to do?" Saria asked.

"Take care of them will you please." Elisana said.

Saria nodded and left the cave quickly. Kagome watched him go, then turned to Elisana. Her eyes showed her confusion.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

Elisana smiled.

"Just some uninvited guests. Saria will take care of it. Let's get some food."

Kagome smiled.

"Kay."

The two left the large cavernous room.

'Saria.' Elisana sent her thought out. 'I don't want you to kill them.'

---------Inside the gorge--------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Sango looked around. She tried desperately to see anything through the dense fog. She could hear Inu Yasha leaping back and forth from the rocky outcroppings.

"Inu Yasha!" she called, "Can you see anything?"

"I can barley see my own hand!" came his yelled reply. "It's taking all of my focus just to keep from plummeting to the bottom of this pit!"

Sango sighed. She should have known not to ask Inu Yasha. But in truth, she wanted to make sure he was alright. She worried since she couldn't see him. Suddenly a yell was heard, followed by a cracking sound and the sound of falling rocks. Silence followed. Sango looked about.

"Inu Yasha?" she called.

There was no response.

"Inu Yasha!" she called a little louder this time.

Still, no answer. Sango looked about again. Suddenly the fog in front of them swirled about. And like a phoenix rising from the ashes, an enormous greed and blue bird rose from the fog. Looming in front of them. Sango reached for her large boomerang, but to slowly. All she remembered was hearing someone cry her name before the world around her went black.

---------in the fog--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

'Saria. I don't want you to kill them.'

Elisana's voice echoed in Saria's head.

'As you wish Lady Elisana.' Saria sent his thought back to her.

Up ahead in the fog he could see the Hanyo jumping carefully from cliff to cliff. It was quite amusing to watch. Saria's eyes were made to see through this fog. It was his doing after all.

'The Hanyo is oblivious to everything around him.' Saria thought. 'That will be his downfall someday.'

Saria flew strait at the Hanyo. His talons open and ready. Inu Yasha spotted him to late. Saria struck with a speed akin to that of the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. His talons pierced Inu Yasha's shoulders as he slammed the Hanyo into the rocky wall of the gorge. A loud crack was heard as the bone in Inu Yasha's right shoulder snapped from the force of the impact and he cried out in pain before he sank into unconsciousness. A few rocks tumbled down to the bottom of the gorge as Saria wrapped his talons around Inu Yasha. He lifted the unconscious Hanyo.

'Now to take care of the others.' Saria thought.

Saria could see the Hanyo's companions in the fog not far away. He heard the Taijiya call for the Hanyo. Saria looked down at Inu Yasha for a moment.

'It was pointless for them to come here.' He thought. 'Even if they had gotten by me, Elisana would have killed them.'

Saria pushed these thoughts from his mind as he loomed out of the fog directly in front of the hanyo's companions. The Taijiya that sat in the front on the back of a fire Neko was able to gasp and reach for her boomerang before Saria's talons struck her, tearing a bloody gash along the side of her face and across her caller bone. Her body slumped backwards into the arms of a Hoshi that sat behind her.

"Sango!" the Hoshi yelled.

A small Kitsune pup sitting on the Hoshi's shoulder raised his hand and yelled,

"Fox fire!" Blue fire swirled towards Saria.

The bird snorted and beat his enormous wings, dispersing the illusionary fire instantly. Saria opened his beak and blew a large ball of glowing orange light at the fire Neko and her passengers. The large ball of light struck them and exploded into a flash of fire and light, knocking the Hanyo s remaining team members unconscious. As the strange group plummeted down towards the bottom of the gorge, Saria dove down and caught the fire Neko in his talons while the other three landed safely on his back.

'Now all I have to do is take these five somewhere far enough away from the Miko.' Saria thought as he flew off in the direction of the now rising sun.

Edited by: DDSmith81

Well, that's it for chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took me so long to post! I was having trouble coming up with things to write. Anyways, on to thanking my Reviewers!

Kwool-sesshou-fan - I'm glad you like my fic. I'll keep writing for you. Thanks for the support! (Flashes a fanged smile) ^.^

A/s - Thank you! I'm glad you like it. In answer to your question you'll have to read to find out! (laughs maniacally) ~_^

Yuki Y-Chu Pixie - You came back! I love you! Please don't worry about Elisana. She isn't evil. Though she may do some pretty nasty things to Inu Yasha and Kikyo in future chapters. (Cackles evilly) Thanks for the review and the support!

Darkcloud 1089 - You came back too! I'm so happy! Thank you for the wonderful praise on my little fic. You make me so happy! (Smooches) ^.^

Well, that's it for now! I'll post again soon! Ja-ne! (blows kisses to all of her fans!) Remember to come back! And don't forget to RR! 


	5. For Love or Hate

Ahhhhhh! I finally updated. Sorry peoples, I do not have an excuse for not updating. It was just laziness. You may all beat me with your respective baka tools if you wish. Don't know if that will make you all feel better. But anyways, here goes.

Kitsune-minkchan: (Runs out to all the waiting fans) Hiya everybody! Sorry I am late! I was out looking for my muse, and guess what! I finally found her! That stupid little, annoyin- (Is cut off as a Neko girl with purple hair, lilac eyes, and striped tail and cat ears leapfrogs over her head, causing her to plow face first into the ground.)

Nia-chan: (aka purple funny looking hyper Neko girl) jumps up and down on mink-chan's head while singing "I got the power".AND NOW pulls out a sailor moon looking wand and takes a all to similar pose while yelling " AND NOW I GIVE IT TO YOU SO WRITE THE FIC DAMMIT OR BE SENT TO HAMMER SPACE WITH ALL MY VARIOUS TOYS" Evil laughter.........

Kitsune-minkchan: (While still being jumped up and down on) I, umph, would, umph, if you, umph, would, umph, get off, umph, my god damned, umph, HEAD! UMPH!

Nia-chan: OOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! MY BAD!!! "Strikes another pose that looks kinda like vegeta"O.o DAMN BITCH CANT YOU WRITE FROM DOWN THERE!!! NOW takes on a very Inu- pose and look...while mink-chan wonders when she took up ventriloquism or was it just imitating because she lacks originality?

Kitsune-minkchan: O.O;;; Ooooookkkkaaayyyyy. I'm sorry I asked. For those of you who HAVEN'T figured it out yet, this (Sweeps had towards crazy Neko girl) is my muse, Nia-chan. She may seem a bit, okay, well a lot, like she needs to be locked up in the funny farm. However, I assure you, underneath all that. Your right. (Glances at Nia-chan, just to see her striking more sailor moon poses.) O.o Don't ask me what she is doing, I have no idea.

Nia-chan: takes out a paper fan signed by Sanzo the great (fucked up) monk and beats her with it (she feels like Goku I bet) screaming " you dumb-ass monkey get to the fic already and shut up" ....( I will not call you a Kitsune or mink because with all those beatings you now look like a dumb ass monkey!) NOW get with it my honey is waiting for me and I have to get back before Gojyo gets into bed with some other youkai slut....

Kitsune-minkchan: (Not a monkey) (Sweeps signed fan away and takes her akane signed baka mallet out of hammer space and starts beating Nia-chan with it.) DO NOT CALL ME A DUMBASS MONKEY! IN ADDITION, I HAVE MY HONEY THAT I NEED TO GET BACK TO TOO! MOREOVER, IF I HAVE TO SUFFER SO DO YOU! DAMNIT! HAKKAI IS PROBABLY GOING TO KILL ME! GOD I HATE MY LIFE! (Continues to beat Nia-chan with baka mallet.) Okay, now I will get to the fic.

Disclaimer: I am not going to say it. AN- The above characters (Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai) are all characters from "Saiyuki"

Two Hearts Chapter 5 "For love or hate"

Inu Yasha stirred, slowly his golden eyes opened only to shut again in pain. A searing pain ran through his right shoulder, and he found he was having difficulty moving his right arm. Again, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, looking at his right shoulder. He had a deep bloody puncture wound; the bone in his shoulder was broken. Carefully he sat up, holding his arm and shoulder still. Looking around, he spotted Sango and the others close by. All seemed to be unconscious. Weakly rising to his feet, Inu Yasha walked over to his friends. He knelt down next to Miroku and shook him.

"Hey, Miroku. Wake up."

Miroku groaned and mumbled some profanity, before slowly rising into a sitting position. His purple eyes fell on Inu Yasha.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Feh, hell if I know. Wake up Sango and the others; I'm going to try to find out where we are."

Miroku watched Inu Yasha stand, and noticed he was holding his right shoulder.

"Are you alright Inu Yasha?"

"Feh." Was all Inu Yasha said before walking off.

Miroku shrugged to himself. It was probably better to leave Inu Yasha alone for a while. Miroku woke Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Where are we, Hoshi-sama?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like were near that gorge anymore."

"You're right." Came Inu Yasha's voice.

Inu Yasha walked back to the others. He was obviously confused by something.

"We aren't near that gorge," He said, "But I don't know where we are."

"And we didn't even find Kagome-chan." Sango said, hanging her head.

Inu Yasha looked at her for a moment before turning his face to the sky. His thoughts drifted back to what had happened in the gorge. He had seen something through the haze of fog, but it had been to fast for him to get a good look at it. He knew it had to be some kind of youkai. A bird maybe.

'Was it trying to keep us from Kagome?' He thought.

Inu Yasha would have pondered it some more, but the sent of a youkai came to his nose. He growled.

'Great, just what I need.' He thought before drawing Tetsuaiga with his good arm.

-----------In the cave------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------

Kagome had just finished eating her lunch, and now Elisana was showing her some charcoal portraits that hung in one of the smaller cavers, that were connected to the seemingly endless maze of caves and tunnels.

"This is my cousin, Koni." Elisana said, pointing to a portrait of a male youkai.

His hair was long, reaching to the middle of his back, and was tied back in a ponytail at the base of his skull. He had a small diamond shape on his forehead and a strip along each cheek. On his back were two dragon wings. His eyes were closed, as if he were deep in thought.

"And who is this one?" Kagome asked pointing to one of the portraits.

It was a female. The top layer of her hair was cut short, only jaw length, but in the back, underneath, there were two long braids that reached to her knees. She had the same symbol on her forehead that Elisana had. A circle with a teardrop connected to the bottom, a strip down each cheek, and two dragon wings. Her expression was hard, almost like she was ready to kill. Elisana looked up at the portrait. Her prismatic eyes gaining a far away look. A look full of sadness and regret.

"That. Is my little sister." She said.

"You little sister?"

"Yes, her name is Maya." Elisana looked away.

She did not want Kagome to see the tears that rose in her eyes.

"Why isn't she here with you? Did she die?" Kagome asked, and instantly wished she could take the words back.

"No, not really. But I suppose it depends on ones definition of death." Elisana said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"About 300 years ago, my younger sister fell in love with a human. She was so happy, and she believed that it would always be that way. It might have been, but only a week after they were mates, tragedy struck them. I am not entirely sure how, but he was killed. My sister, being the dragon that she was, became furious. It is natural for youkai to become possessive of something that they love, but with dragons, that possessiveness can be dangerous. The things that dragons come to care about become our treasures. In addition, we do not like our treasures to be taken away. When something like that happens, we become angry, and we loose our sense of self. When this happens, we rampage, killing anything and everything that gets in our path. This is what happened to her. When her mate was killed, she rampaged. Killing hundreds of humans and youkai. My life long friend was the one who informed me of her rampage. My friend, Kala, and I went to try to stop her from killing any more people. When we reached the place she was, she had taken on her true form. She no longer held the form that her mate had thought was so beautiful; instead, she had turned into her full dragon form. Taking to the sky and breathing fire on what ever was in her path. Kala had tried to stop her first, transforming into her own dragon form. But my sister knew no pain. Kala was killed in that battle. I was forced to use my own powers to seal my sister within a prison of rock, below the surface of the earth. Therefore, in a sense my sister is dead. Trapped within a tomb of earth. However, she is also alive. She only sleeps. I hope she will not wake from that sleep. If she does, then her memories, which she has been guarded from all these years, will come back to her. Moreover, she will rampage again. If that happens, I may be forced to kill her." She finished.

Kagome watched Elisana. She had no idea that someone so nice had endured the pain of having to fight her own sister. Kagome was about to apologize to her for bringing it up, when Saria entered.

"What is it Saria?" Elisana asked the gigantic bird.

Saria looked down at the two women.

"I have taken care of our little problem." He said.

Elisana nodded. She looked at Saria again before narrowing her eyes.

"You do not have to stay in that form Saria. It is quite inconvenient."

Saria nodded his agreement, and before Kagome's eyes, Saria melted into a humanoid form. His hair was the same green as his feathers had been, the color of spring grass, it came to his waist. A dark blue strip on each cheek, his ears swept up into points, two feathered wings on his back, and a small oval on his forehead. His amber were eyes locked on his mistress.

"Better?" he asked.

Elisana nodded. She liked him in this form more. He was not so bulky. Granted he was tall, and well muscled. But not bulky. Elisana turned back to Kagome.

"Come along Kagome, let's go back to the main room and I will tell you more about my sister."

Kagome nodded as Elisana took her hand and led her back to the large cavern where they first meet. Elisana walked over to the alter in the middle of the room and took the purple flowers and the silver dagger from the top. She motioned for Kagome to sit.

"I'm sorry there isn't any chairs in this room, but you may sit her on the alter. I have a feeling you have a lot of questions for me." Elisana said.

Kagome nodded and sat on the alter. She was not sure where to begin. She did have many questions for Elisana. And she didn't know what to say. She did not want to ask her anymore about her sister.

"Elisana, can you tell me why you want to protect me?" Kagome asked.

"Where to begin. Well, my clan, the clan of dragons, has a tradition. When we reach a certain age, the elder of our clan, chooses a human or youkai for us to protect. To become the guardian of."

"So, you were chosen to be my guardian?" Kagome asked.

"Yes and no. You see, we get to choose if we want to protect that particular human or youkai. I was chosen to protect a certain Miko, about 57 years ago. Her name was Kikyo."

Kagome stared in awe at Elisana. Had she just said what she thought she did? Kagome shook her head.

"Please go on." She said.

"Well, we of my clan, go to meet these ones we are chosen to protect. I, like the others, went to meet this Miko. She was a very quiet girl, though, when we first meet, she believed I was after the Shikon no Tama. And naturally, as it's protector, she attempted to purify me to keep me from it. I had to break her bow before she would listen to me. I told her of my clan, and of our tradition. She understood, but declined my protection. I could not argue with her, for in truth, I did not want to be her guardian. She seemed a little to high strung. I was not sure we would get along. So, I bade her farewell and took my leave."

"Okay, but why do you want to be my guardian?"

"When I returned to my clan, I told the elder what had transpired. He informed me, that not all of the people selected to be guardians would agree to protect their first charge. I was sent to many to see if I wanted to be their guardian. But none of them felt like the one I should protect. Recently, the elder called me to him. He told me of a Miko, a young girl not of this world. That girl is you. So, as with all of the people before, I have now met you. All I need to do now is decide whether or not I want to protect you, and find out if you wish it of me."

Kagome sat in silence for a moment. She was letting all that Elisana had told her sink in. The part about Kikyo disturbed Kagome. She wondered why she was talking about Kikyo as if she did not exist anymore.

'Does she not know that Kikyo was brought back?' Kagome thought to herself.

She looked back up at Elisana.

"Elisana, I think you should know, sometime ago, Kikyo was brought back to the land of the living by a youkai. Using the earth and bones from her grave, she made Kikyo and new body." Kagome said.

Elisana looked mildly surprised.

"Well, so after all this time, she is back among us. That means nothing to me, however. Kikyo refused my service, and even if she hadn't and I had become her guardian. That would have ended the minute she passed into the next life. I have no bond to that woman. Nor do I care to ever have any form of bond with someone who rightfully does not belong in this world."

Kagome's eyes took on a sad look. She knew what she said next would hurt Elisana. Nevertheless, she had a right to know.

"Elisana, if you do not want any kind of bond with Kikyo, then you can not be my guardian."

"What are you talking about? Why would Kikyo have anything to do with me being your guardian?"

"I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. I am like an exact copy of her. Or so I've been told." Kagome hung her head.

Hating the fact that she had to say those words. She did not like the idea of being the reincarnation of that clay Miko. Elisana put her finger under Kagome's chin and lifted her face. Looking deep into Kagome's smoky blue eyes she said.

"Kagome, do not tell yourself or anyone else that you are a mere copy of someone like Kikyo. You are nothing like her. You are your own person. No one has the right to tell you otherwise. Saying you are like Kikyo is the same as saying youkai are like gods. It is not true. Do not taint your name or your being by believing that you and Kikyo are anything alike."

Kagome stared into Elisana's prismatic eyes. Softly tears of gratitude slipped down Kagome's cheeks. If only Inu Yasha could realize this. She and Kikyo were not the same. Never again would Kagome allow herself to wallow in Kikyo's shadow. She was stronger than that.

"Elisana, I would love for you to be my guardian!" Kagome said. Her face brightening at Elisana's nod.

Edited by: DDSmith81

Kitsune-minkchan: Well, that is it for this chapter. Sorry that took so long. (Looks down at an unconscious Nia-chan.) It may be a while before you all get the pleasure of really getting to know my muse. (Evil grins) She might be in that state for a while. Well, now to thank my reviewers!

Nia-chan: Uhhhh...

Kwool-sesshou-fan: Ya like my fangs huh? Well, I like you cuz' you keep coming back! Thank you so much!

Inukagonly- Do not worry my friend. Sango and the others are fine. As you can see from this chappy, Inu Yasha may be a little worse for wear. But he'll be okay too! Thank you for the review!

Yuki Y-Chu Pixie- Sorry for the long wait! And I have kinda changed my mind. I think Inu Yasha will get a happy ending too. It's not really fair to all the Inu fans out there if he doesn't. Kikyo is going to die and stay dead! I swear, she's like that zit you keep getting in between your eyes, that no matter how much you pop it, it just keeps coming back! Thanks for the review!

A/s- Thank you for the review. I will try to make the future chappy's as long as possible!

GreenDragonSpirit- Never fear! The Sess/Kag fluff will come soon! I just don't want to throw them into it. It isn't a story if they just start going at it like bunnies! LOL, thanks for the review!

Well, that is it! Look forward to the next chappy, and do not forget to RR! 


	6. AN

Ahhhhhhhh! Sorry peoples. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not going to be updating for a while. I have a problem with writing anything Inu Yasha right now. I'm so tired of it. Right now I'm on a Saiyuki kick. I can't focus on my fic at the moment. But I will update as soon as I get some inspiration. Please forgive me. (Begs mighty reviewers forgiveness.)  
  
Look for my next update. And please review my last chappy! It makes me so happy to hear what all of you think! Again, I am deeply sorry.  
  
Thanks, Kitsune-minkchan ^_^ 


	7. One undead miko one arrow of hatred Di...

Kitsune-minkchan: HI everyone! I actually had a burst of inspiration! So here I am, ready to write some more! Nia-chan is currently out with Gojyo, while I'm stuck here. But that's okay! As long as I'm pleasing someone! (Scratches head, because last statement sounded funny.) O.o I'm not sure what I meant by that..

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You lawyers can go to hell! (Pulls out baka mallet and beats lawyers back)

Two Hearts - Chapter 6 "One undead miko + One arrow of hatred = Disaster."

Inu Yasha had just finished off the last of the weak youkai that had attacked, and was now sheathing his Tetsuaiga. He didn't have time for this. He had to find Kagome. Turning back to the others he observed the confused looks on their faces. Looks that were directed at HIM.

"What?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance before turning back to their Hanyo friend. They weren't to sure what it was they were seeing.

"Um, Inu Yasha? What's wrong with your shoulder?" Sango asked.

Inu Yasha blinked, then looked down at his right shoulder, the one that was broken. A sigh escaped his lips.

"It's broken." Was all he said before turning to leave.

The others followed him. They were worried, but knew better then to press Inu Yasha with questions.

'Besides, finding Kagome-chan's more important right now.' Sango thought to herself.

The group took off in the direction they thought they came from. To many things didn't make sense to them. They needed to find Kagome, NOW.

--------------------The Cave--------------------------------

Kagome's heart felt so light and happy. For once someone had said that she wasn't like Kikyo! That she was better! Kagome turned and smiled at her new guardian.

"Elisana? Is it all right if we go out for a walk? I would like some fresh air!" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Saria, would you transform please."

Saria nodded and once again turned into the gigantic green bird that Kagome had first seen.  
Kagome and Elisana followed Saria to the rocky ledge outside. Saria turned his head to look at the women.

"Climb on my back." He said.

Kagome and Elisana pulled themselves onto Saria's back and held on to his feathers as his enormous wings began to flap. Saria leapt from the ledge and soared out of the foggy mist of the gorge, the sky hung bright blue above them. Clear and beautiful. The wind from Saria's wings stirring both of the women's hair.  
Elisana's own wings were folded tightly against her back to avoid causing any resistance to the wind.  
Kagome turned and looked back at Elisana.

"Elisana, is it alright if Saria takes us to a certain place?"

"Were would you like to go?" Elisana responded.

Kagome thought for a moment. There weren't to many places she knew by heart in the feudal era. Then a smile touched her face.

"I would like to go visit a very special tree." She said.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the sacred tree. Though it would have been sooner, but Kagome had a hard time giving directions from up in the air. Saria was too large to fit between the trees in his bird form, so Elisana held Kagome around the waist, and opening her draconic wings, the two descended gently to the ground. Saria followed shortly after, now in his own humanoid form. Kagome walked to the sacred tree and placed her hands on the smooth bark. Her fingers glided gently over the scar where the arrow, that had pined Inu Yasha, was once imbedded.

'Kikyo's arrow.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Strange, before, I always felt sad when I thought about what had transpired between Inu Yasha and Kikyo 50 years ago. But now, I feel calm, almost... uncaring?'

Kagome shook those thoughts from her mind. Of course she cared. Inu Yasha and Kikyo were both a part of her. She loved Inu Yasha, and even all of the things Kikyo had done, didn't make Kagome hate her.  
Kagome turned to see Elisana standing beside her. The dragoness placed her hand on the scar in the tree.

"This is the place you meet the Hanyo, is it not?"

"Yes." Kagome said simply.

This place was special to her. Not just because it was were she meet Inu Yasha, but also because she had grown up knowing this tree, and many times, this tree was where she and Inu Yasha were able to talk to each other.  
Always protected under it's wide spread branches.

Elisana turned, her prismatic eyes meeting Kagome's. She liked the little Miko very much. There was no sense of obligation in being Kagome's guardian, she wanted too. Wanted to protect her, to be her friend.  
Elisana's muscles tensed as she felt a tingling sensation in the back of her skull. Softly, Elisana released her dragon sense, allowing her consciousness to flow over everything in the area. All was normal, except, at the edge of the small clearing they were in, stood someone. Elisana's dragon sense drifted over this person. They were cold, no life came from them, only hatred. Without a word, Elisana turned to face the undead Miko. Her eyes growing cold and guarded. Prismatic emerald eyes meet cold chocolate brown. Kikyo smiled. An ugly smile, devoid of any happiness or love.

"Well well," Kikyo said, "It seems my little reincarnation has found some new companions."

Elisana's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. Kikyo was up to something. Elisana picked up the vibrations of malice that rose from Kikyo's body of bones and earth.

'Earth,' Elisana thought, 'My element.'

Saria came to stand beside Elisana. He also could sense the malice radiating from the dead Miko.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Kikyo?" Elisana said.

Her voice betrayed no emotion.

"I have come for my reincarnation, that is all." Kikyo stated plainly.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Elisana said.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. She had not expected Elisana to go against her so quickly. Her cold smile returned.

"Oh? Well, I'm afraid I need her. Shouldn't you be hiding in your cave, Elisana? Surrounded by the Earth you love so much."

Now Elisana smiled coldly. Something no one would want to see on the dragonesses face.

"You above all, Kikyo, should understand my respect for the Element that gave birth to my kind, for your body is also made of earth, and bones." Elisana curled her nose, "Though, you are a blemish to the Earth that bore you."

Kikyo's eyes flared with anger, and with a violent sweep of her hand, strange crystal ripped across the earth to pool beneath Elisana's and Saria's feet.  
Saria leapt up in an attempt to escape the crystal, but Kikyo jerked her hands upward, the pools of crystal burst forth, encasing Elisana and Saria within jagged shimmering chunks of clear crystal.  
Kagome gasped.

"Elisana! Saria!" She cried.

"And now, little incarnate, prepare yourself." Kikyo said.

Kagome turned back quickly to face Kikyo. With exaggerated slowness, the dead Miko drew her bow and a strange glowing arrow. Kagome stood, still as death. She could not believe the scene that lay before her. Her smoky blue eyes blinked several times, trying to clear away the confusion of her mind. Slowly her eyes ran over the images in front of her.

Kikyo stood, not 50 feet away, her bow and arrow drawn, ready to strike. Never before had Kagome seen this determination on Kikyo's face. Her chocolate eyes fixed on Kagome, seething with hatred. The arrow that Kikyo had aimed at her glowed, it's arrow head a deep blood red and seemed to be made of some kind of crystal.  
Though Kikyo kept her face impassive, her eyes burned, and her body shook with fury, grief, and pain.  
Kagome's eyes slowly shifted to Saria. The enormous guardian bird was frozen. Contained in some kind of demonic crystal that had been conjured up by Kikyo. His wings were spread wide and his talons were open, as if he were ready to strike. Elisana, the dragoness that had promised to protect Kagome from all harm, was also sealed in that strange crystal. Her face was contorted in pain and shock, her prismatic eyes glassed over.

"Are you ready?" Kikyo's cold voice shattered Kagome's thoughts.

Her eyes shifted back to the dead Miko.

"Ready for what?" Kagome asked, afraid of the answer.

Kikyo smiled coldly.

"Ready to meet your end." She said, "Ready to loose everything that you are or ever would be."

Kagome sucked in her breath.

"Elisana!" She screamed as Kikyo let the strange glowing arrow fly.

The arrow struck Kagome in the chest, piercing her heart, just as the crystal encasing Elisana shattered into a thousand glimmering fragments.  
Cold eyes, with an equally cold smile, watched as the arrow shaft melted away. The arrow head still imbedded in Kagome's chest.

Elisana, now freed from the demonic crystal, rushed to Kagome and caught her limp form. The arrowhead began to glow a bright red, burning deep within Kagome's heart. Kagome's eyes glassed over, her breathing came in short gasps.

"Kagome!" Elisana cried, shaking her gently.

Kagome's body began to convulse as the red glow surrounded her body. Elisana jerked her head up. Her prismatic eyes bleeding red in fury. Her hate filled gaze was locked on Kikyo.

"What did you do to her?" Elisana hissed in a deadly voice. The multiple tones of her dragon blood ringing out.

Kikyo laughed.

"I struck her with a special arrow. One I made." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"What are you talking about? What kind of arrow!?"

"An arrow made from all of my hatred of Inu Yasha, and my resentment for all things living." Kikyo stated.

Elisana's eyes widened. She knew now what the arrow was meant to do. By striking Kagome with such an arrow, Kikyo's hatred and resentment bleed into Kagome's body. Corrupting her heart. Kikyo laughed again as her soul stealers encircled her waist, lifting her into the air, and carrying her away from the furious dragoness.

"Now, all that remains is for me to drag Inu Yasha with me to hell." Kikyo said softly as she was taken.

Her haunting laughter lingered even after she was out of sight. Elisana turned her attention back to the Miko in her arms. She placed a gentle hand over Kagome's heart. Taking a deep breath, Elisana focused her dragon sense on the arrow in Kagome's chest. Elisana's second sense ran over the arrowhead.

She was almost blown back by the sense of hatred and malice that radiated from the arrowhead. Elisana focused again, letting her second sense follow the flow of hatred in Kagome's heart. She had wasted to much time. There was no way she could remove the arrow now. It had fused with the muscle and tissue of Kagome's heart. As Elisana pulled her dragon sense back, she was thrown away from Kagome as her Miko powers burst forth. A bright pink light surrounded Kagome, drowning out the red glow.

Kagome's Miko powers ripped through the earth, causing the crystal around Saria to shatter, and causing enormous trenches to rip into the ground. Elisana braced herself against the flow of Kagome's power, though, she found, that except for a small amount of pressure, nothing happened to her or Saria. Through her dragon sense, Elisana could feel Kagome's power flow through the earth to a distant mountain peek. She felt Kagome's power cause the peek to explode outward. Elisana knew that she should know something about the mountain, but she was too worried about Kagome to focus on that.

"Kagome!" She cried, hopping her voice would reach the young girl.

Elisana ran to Kagome and, grabbing her by the shoulders, pushed her awareness into Kagome's mind. Hopping that it would calm the girl. Her dragon sense could feel Kagome's Miko powers purifying the arrowhead in her chest. But no matter how far Kagome's powers pushed, she could not fully purify the hatred. Elisana pulled Kagome into her arms. Hugging her almost roughly. Hot tears burned at the corner of Elisana's eyes.

'Please,' she thought, 'please let me save her. Don't let me be to late again.'

"Kagome." her voice broke, and she found she couldn't speak.

Slowly, Kagome's power began to die down. Her body growing limp once more. Her forehead came to rest on Elisana's shoulder.

"Elisana." Kagome mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

--------------------The mountainside---------------------------------------- -------------------------

Deep within her tomb of charred earth, the dragon had felt the aftershocks of the explosion of the mountain peak. Her awareness, dormant for years, hummed with slight static, just enough to tickle the edges of her unconscious mind that had hibernated since her internment in the grave of melted stone and fire ash in the ancient forest. At first the sensation nauseated her and she fought it off numbly, struggling to sink back into the peaceful oblivion of deathlike sleep. Then, when oblivion refused to return, she began to grow fearful, disoriented in a body she didn't know.

After a few moments the fear turned to dread, then deepened into terror. The dragon roiled in her tomb of scorched earth, shifting from side to side. She did not have enough control of her conscious thought to move more than she could breath, long stilled into the tiniest of waves, was to shallow to mark. The earth, the element from which her kind had sprung, pressed down on her, squeezing the air from her, sending horrific scenes of suffocation through her foggy mind.

And then, after what seemed to her endless time in the clutches of horror, into this chaos of thought and confused sensation a beacon shone, the clear, pure light of her innate dragon sense. Hidden deep in the rivers of her ancient blood, old as she was old, the inner awareness that had been her weapon and her bane all of her forgotten life began to rise, clearing away the conundrum, settling the panic, cell by cell, nerve by nerve, bringing clarity in tiny moments, like pieces of an enormous puzzle coming together, or a picture that was slowly gaining focus.

And with the approaching clarity came a guarded calm. An image made it's way onto the dark stage of her mind. It was a place of stark white, a frozen land of jagged peaks and all but endless winter. In the tight containment of the tomb the memory of expansiveness returned; she recalled staring up at a night sky blanketed with cold stars, the human form she had once inhabited, and still did in her mind, tiny and insignificant in the vastness of the snowy mountains all around her. A single word formed in her mind.  
Home.

And along with thought and reason, something else returned as well, burning hot at the edges of her memory, unclear, but unmistakable, growing in clarity and intensity with each passing moment. The fury of revenge.

"Elisana."

Edited by: DDSmith81

Kitsune-minkchan: End chapter! Gods, I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger, but it is really late and I need to sleep. Please RR! For now, I'm going to go climb in bed with Hakkai and get some sleep. (Evil grins) 


	8. A Dragons Rage

Kitsune-minkchan: Hi everyone! I'm back with more of my silly fic! I apologize for the long wait! Please don't beat me too hard... (Runs away and hides)  
  
Nia-chan: O.o;;; Well, I guess minkchan will be back at the end of the chapter... maybe... Anyways! Please read and enjoy! (Runs off with Gojyo)  
  
Disclaimer: (Minkchan is still away) This is Hakkai! (Waives at the fans) We don't own it, so please stop asking us to type this!  
  
Two hearts – Chapter 7 "A Dragon's Rage"  
  
"Kagome!" Elisana's voice cracked a bit. She held the unconscious miko in her arms. Saria stood by her side, his face was confused. He had still been trapped in Kikyo's crystal when she had shot Kagome with her arrow.  
Kagome's power had finally died down, Elisana let her dragon sense run over Kagome's limp form.  
Kagome's powers as a miko had purified most of the hatred of Kikyo's arrow, but it still lay embedded in Kagome's heart, and still emitted it's evil. The arrow had fused itself with the muscle and tissue of Kagome's heart, making it impossible for Elisana to remove it, for fear of damaging Kagome's heart.  
'What am I going to do?' Elisana thought, panic beginning to rise in her mind. 'How am I going to save her?'  
"Elisana," Saria's calm voice broke into Elisana's panicking brain, bringing clarity to her. She looked up at him.  
His outer appearance was calm, but in his amber eyes, she could see worry, confusion, and concern.  
"Saria?"  
His amber eyes locked on Elisana's prismatic emerald orbs. His calm voice soothed Elisana's wild thoughts.  
"What happened? What did Kikyo do to lady Kagome?" Saria asked.  
Elisana turned back to Kagome, her eyes searching the miko's still face. It was almost impossible to tell that she was hurt. Her face was calm, as if she was in a comfortable sleep.  
"Kikyo shot her with a strange glowing arrow. She said that it would pore all of her hatred and pain into Kagome. I don't fully understand what exactly she is trying to accomplish by this, but it is clear that she did not mean to kill Kagome." Elisana said, her voice low, barely above a whisper.  
Saria nodded. He could not understand Kikyo's motivation for doing something like this either. One thing was for sure, they needed to get Kagome somewhere safe, and to someone who could treat her.  
"We must go, Lady Elisana, Lady Kagome needs treatment." Saria said. His voice was calm and impassive, but Elisana could see his concern.  
"I agree, and I know of someone who may be able to help her. But I don't know if he will do it." Elisana replied.  
"I do not know of whom you speak My Lady, will you enlighten me please?" Saria said.  
"I am speaking of the Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru." Elisana replied with a patient sigh.  
Saria raised an eyebrow. "You mean Lord Sesshoumaru will be able to remove the arrowhead?"  
"I'm not sure, but I believe if he can not, he will know of someone that can. But like I said, I am not sure if he will be willing to help." Elisana replied.  
"Then let us go, Lady Kagome can not wait much longer." Saria said as he began to change form.  
"Wait Saria, you can not change form in these trees, there is not enough room. We will go in these forms, I will take Kagome." Elisana said.  
Saria nodded as he returned to his previous form, and gently opened his green feathered wings to take flight.  
Elisana too opened her leathery draconic wings, lifting Kagome into her arms, and took to the air. Saria and Elisana turned to the West, flying as fast as their wings could carry them.  
Flying towards the one youkai in all of the world that no man or woman, ningen or youkai, would dare to ask help from.  
'And that is exactly what we are going to do... Is it really worth risking our lives for one miko?' Saria though as he flew beside his mistress, he turned his head and looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Kagome, soft and innocent. A small smile touched his face.  
'Yes,' He decided, 'It is worth it.'  
  
---------Elsewhere-------------------------------------------  
Inu Yasha and the others had arrived back at the gorge. The strange fog was gone, they still couldn't see the bottom, it was dark by now.  
"Okay," Inu Yasha said, turning to the others, "We're here, but we need to find out what happened to Kagome. I don't know what that thing was that attacked us before, but the fog is gone so we'll be able to see if it comes back."  
"I don't know if Kagome is down there..." Sango said quietly.  
"What do you mean?! You're the one who said before that you knew Kagome was there!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
Sango sighed, "I know I said that before, and yes, before I did sense Kagome down there, but I don't sense her now."  
Miroku placed his hand gently on Sango's shoulder. Sango turned and looked at him. He wore a small smile.  
"Don't worry, Sango-sama, It won't hurt to look and see if we can find out why Kagome-sama was here. Besides, we may even be able to find out where she went if we look around enough."  
Sango nodded and turned back to face the gorge.  
"Alright lets go an-"Sango was cut off in mid sentence, Miroku's wandering hand had found its way to her bottom.  
"Hentai!" Sango screamed as she slapped him across the face, almost knocking him into the gorge.  
Miroku laughed and rubbed the glowing red hand print on his cheek.  
"Enough screwing around!" Inu Yasha hollered, "Lets go!"  
The others nodded and they all turned back to the gorge. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all climbed onto Kirara's back. With one last deep breath, the group leapt over the side of the gorge, falling into the darkness below.  
  
---------somewhere in the east-------------------------------  
The dragon below the earth stirred again, pushing up with her front legs. She could feel the earth beginning to give, but had not freed herself yet.  
'Elisana,' She thought with a hiss, 'It wont be long, and I will come for you, and for my revenge.'  
The thought of Elisana made the dragon's mind drift back to when she was imprisoned. That grim day returned to her with perfect clarity. -----------Flashback------------------------------------------------  
  
Maya sat in her simple hut, waiting for her mate to return. In her lap rested some cloth, buttons, needle, and thread. She had been sewing one of her mate's tunics. He had torn the sleeve while working in the fields the day before.  
Maya turned and looked out the small window beside her. The sun was beginning to set, it wouldn't be long and her mate would return.  
She sighed gently, then stood and lit the small wax candles around the house, and the fireplace.  
'I should make dinner, he'll be home soon.' Maya thought as she placed the sewing tools into an old cedar box.  
Maya took out the ingredients she would need to make a pot of stew and began chopping the vegetables. She had just dumped the vegetables into the pot to boil when she heard someone holler. Maya went to the door and opened it.  
"Maya!!! Maya come quick!"  
Maya saw a young woman from the village running towards her hut. The woman was frightened and wild eyed.  
Maya rushed outside and ran to the young woman, gently taking her by the shoulders while she waited for her to catch her breath.  
"What happened?" Maya asked, when the woman had recovered.  
"Youkai! Youkai attacked the fields and started slaughtering people!"  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Yes! You were the only one I could think of that might be able to help!"  
"Alright, stay here and wait for me to come back, I'll let you know when it is safe to come out." Maya released the young woman and ran towards the fields.  
'Lerik, please be alright....' She thought.  
Maya ran as fast as her human legs could carry her. But as she ran she began to change into her dragoness form. Her ears grew long and pointed, fangs grew between her closed lips. Her neatly trimmed fingernails lengthened into dagger like claws. Two leathery draconic wings erupted from her back, and her pupils became vertical slits.  
Maya spread her wings and leapt, letting the wind billow beneath her and carry her high into the rapidly darkening sky. Up ahead she could see the outline of the fields and of large shadowed shapes moving about.  
Maya flew over the fields and her eyes were greeted with a scene of carnage and destruction. Below her several large youkai, all of different breeds, were feasting on the workers of the fields. The smell of ningen blood was so strong that Maya almost passed out in mid flight.  
Little rivers of red blood flowed through the fields, making it seem that the youkai were trying to feed the crops with blood, and various body parts.  
Dismembered ningen arms, legs and torsos, lay about, seemingly tossed aside like the bad parts of some vegetable.  
Decapitated heads lay on the ground gaping open mouthed at the night sky, Maya could almost hear their silent screams.  
Maya's eyes jerked back and forth, scanning the gore littered ground for signs of her mate.  
Amethyst eyes widened in horror at the sight of Lerik's mangled and mutilated form lying at the edge of the fields.  
With a strangled cry, Maya dove towards the body of her mate, crystalline tears streaming from the corners of her grief darkened eyes.  
Maya landed next to Lerik's body, her own body shaking violently. Gently she reached out her hands and placed them on her mates cut and bleeding face.  
His chest was ripped open, his heart was torn from his chest and lay not far from him on the ground in a bloody heap. Across his arms and legs were lacerations that could only have come from the claws of a youkai.  
"Lerik... no..." Maya clenched her clawed hands so tightly that her own blood began to flow from between her white knuckled fingers.  
Maya's chest began to burn with rage and her body trembled with anger. Slowly she rose from the ground. Her Midnight bangs hanging down in front of her eyes. A deep growl rumbled from her throat, vibrating her chest and making the burning sensation grow in intensity.  
One of the large youkai loomed behind her, ready to strike her down. But she didn't care, all she could understand was the rage and the desire to kill. She spun, swinging her claws with lightning speed, ripping the large youkai from mid thigh to his neck. Blood sprayed from the gaping wound and splashed down onto Maya's shaking form.  
The other youkai in the fields noticed her and began to circle around her. She didn't care. Slowly she began to change. Her claws growing longer, dark purple scales began to form over her entire body. Her clothes began to rip as her body expanded and grew to more than 15 times her normal size. A long bladed tail ripped from the base of her spine, lashing out at the youkai around her. Her face elongated into the scaled muzzle of a serpent. She became a full dragon. Long curved horns swept back from her forehead. Two rows of small spikes adorned her cheeks, spreading back along her jaw line.  
Her fangs protruded from her scaled lips. The claws of her front and back legs growing to nearly the size of a full grown man. She spread her enormous wings and raised her head to the sky. A row of spikes burst from her shoulder blades and ran the full length of her back and tail. She roared loud enough to spit the earth.  
'They will die! All of them!' her mind screamed.  
The youkai began to back away, but she would not let them escape. She sucked in breath, and breathed out enormous balls of fire. The flames engulfed the youkai, their screams echoing across the now scorched landscape.  
Maya leapt, ripping her claws into everything she came across, she wasn't satisfied. She needed more death, more destruction.  
'Everything must die! They all must pay!' She thought.  
Maya turned to the village. Rage burned within her amethyst eyes. They would all feel her wrath. None would be safe. Flames burned between her fangs, her eyes narrowed into deadly slits. She leapt into the air, her wings creating clouds of dust. Flying with tremendous speed, flying towards the place she had called home. A home she now intended to turn into a burning wasteland of flames and charred corpses.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm sorry again for the long wait. Please RR! 


	9. Revivle of the purple dragon

Minkchan:OMG... It has been over a year since I decided to update this story. I am soooooooo sorry. I know by know most people have probably forgotten about this story, and I really can't blame them. But in any case, this chaper was one I had sitting on a disc and never finished, so I decided I would start writing my story again, starting with finishing this chapter and posting it, so with that in mind, here it is!

Disclaimer: Yes I own it! I own it all! Hahahahahahaha! (Gets smacked by a large mallet) Ow… Okay, I don't own it… I just wish I did….

Two Hearts

Chapter 8 "Revival of the purple dragon."

Maya flew with great speed towards her helpless village, intent on burning it to cinders, her gigantic wings spread wide across the star littered sky, blackening out the ethereal moon.

Slowly, at first, small lights could be seen in the distance, but they rapidly grew closer and brighter. They were the torch lights of her village, burning in the darkness like a thousand fallen stars.

Maya allowed a thunderous roar to escape her throat, echoing through the night sky and shaking the ground beneath her. She swooped low towards the village, gathering a ball of flame within her enormous lungs.

In a flash she released the tremendous burning nova towards the helpless village. Small shouts of warning could be heard coming from the sentries posted at the outskirts of the village, but they were not fast enough, like a volcano erupting its magma, a section of the village burst into searing red flames, destroying home and homeowner alike.

Screams of panic and fear rose into the night sky, allowing Maya to know that the buildings she had burned were indeed occupied. Maya roared again, swooping down to the village to rip into the ningen's there with her claws and teeth.

-----------------Elsewhere-------------------------------------------------------------

Elisana started, she had been discussing the clans Festival of Adulthood with Saria, when she felt a great pain in her temple and her longtime friend Kala burst into the room. Kala was out of breath and was obviously frightened.

"Kala? What's wrong?" Elisana asked, rubbing her temple to relieve some of the pain.

"It's Maya! She's attacking her village!" Kala cried.

"NANI!" Both Saria and Elisana said at once.

"She changed into her full dragon form and started burning her village and slaughtering the villagers." Kala said.

"Why would she do something like that?" Saria asked.

"I don't know, but the elder wants us to go stop her." Kala said.

Elisana stared at her friend in stunned disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own little sister, rampaging and destroying her village. It couldn't be true. Elisana ran a clawed hand threw her long copper hair.

"Are you sure it's Maya?" She asked Kala.

Kala nodded. She hadn't wanted to believe it herself, but she knew the elder wouldn't lie about something like this.

"We have to go stop her before she kills anymore innocent people!" Kala said.

Elisana nodded grimly, "Right, Kala, you come with me to Maya's village. Saria, you stay here and make sure that none of the other dragons try to come after us, especially the young ones. We don't need them getting in our way."

Saria nodded and left to join the elder and the rest of the clan in the festival area. Elisana turned back to her friend, she nodded slowly and without a word the two left to stop Maya in her deadly rampage.

Elisana and Kala flew as fast as their wings would carry them, in the direction of Maya's village. It didn't take them long to see the orange glow from the fires Maya had ignited. They could see her up ahead, her enormous dragon form loomed in the distance, her wide spread wings blocking out the moon and the stars.

"We can't beat her in these forms!" Kala called back to Elisana as they flew at top speed.

"Yes I know, but from the looks of it, it isn't going to matter which form we take, I think we are going to have to kill her!" Elisana replied, not allowing her emotions to come out in her voice or to show on her face.

"Maybe not! If I transform and keep her busy, you may be able to seal her without having to kill her!" Kala called.

"It's too dangerous, there is a good chance that you could get hurt or worse!"

"I'll have to take that chance, I'm not just going to kill Maya, she's like my little sister too!" Kala said.

"Alright, we'll try it, but if it gets to dangerous, I want you to pull back and then the two of us will finish this!" Elisana said.

"Right!"

Kala flew ahead and began to change. Her enormous dragon form began to emerge, dark sapphire blue scales spread across her body as her wings expanded and grew small spikes along the upper joints. Her teeth elongated and protruded from her lips, the point of each dagger-like fang turning a blood red. Two horns grew from her head. Swept back, along her jaw line a row of spikes. A long spiked tail burst from the base of her spine, swinging back and forth in angry arcs. Her face elongated into the muzzle of a serpent, and her claws extended into gouging weapons of death.

Her transformation complete, Kala sped towards Maya at astonishing speed, her claws held outward. She struck the side of the rampaging dragoness, snarling and biting at Maya's scaled neck.

Maya roared in anger and pain as blood flowed freely from the wounds Kala's claws had made in her side. Maya's amethyst eyes narrowed into deadly slits, she swung her spiked tail in an arc around her wounded side, striking Kala in the side of the head, causing a huge gash to appear across the side of Kala's face.

Kala roared in pain and stumbled back, trying not to step on any villagers that might still be nearby.

A deep growl rumbled from Kala's throat as she pulled air into her second set of lungs, feeling the biting chill of the icy blast that formed in her throat.

Kala roared as she released the blast towards Maya with a violent jerk of her head. The blue and white swirling ball of ice and frost struck Maya in her left hind leg, freezing the purple scales and making several of them crack or shatter completely.

Maya roared and hissed in anger. She jerked her frozen left leg and shattered the remainder of the frozen scales to allow her leg to move freely. Within her own second set of lungs, Maya gathered a searing ball of flame.

Maya's serpentine smile was cruel as she turned her head to Kala, small tongues of bright orange flame licking between her fanged teeth. With a defening roar, Maya spit the enormous ball of flame strait at Kala's face, fully intending to burn her head from her shoulders.

Kala knew she couldn't react in time, she didn't have enough time to gather another ice ball to deflect the flames, nor did she have enough time to dodge it completely, at the very least she knew that it would strike her in the side, and that it would cause enough damage to imobalize her, if not knock her unconsious.

Kala curled her body, prepairing to leap to the left, when Maya shot two more balls of flame, one to the left and one to the right. Kala's eyes widened in horror, there was no way she could dodge now.

"OPEN!"

Kala heard Elisana's voice ring out as the Earth beneath her clawed feet split and opened beneath her. She tumbled downward, Maya's flames flying harmlessly above her head. Kala didn't have enough room to open her wings and fly in this form, reluctantly she shifted back into her previous form, opening her wings and flying upward out of the gorge Elisana had created to save her life.

Kala sored out of the cracked Earth, the sight that greated her was one of horror, Elisana stood, facing her sister in her humanoid form, her red hair gleaming almost as brightly as the flames that lit the countryside around her. Her prismatic eyes glowed with rage, sorrow, and regret. Maya faced her, her deep purple scales shinning in the light of the flames she had brought into existance. Her Amathyst eyes glowed with hatred and rage. Liquid flame, akin to the magma that flows from the mouth of an active volcano, dripped from her fangs, searing the ground and burning anything it touched.

Maya opened her mouth shooting a ball of flame and lava directly at her sister. Kala's body moved without her even having to tell it to. Faster that Maya or Elisana could react, Kala jumped between Elisana and the glowing mass of flaming death that headed for her. Kala's scream died almost as quickly as she did. Her body scorched beyond hope of healing.

Elisana stared in horror as Kala's limp charred form fell to the ground, taking with it the remains of Maya's fireball. Elisana's attention was torn away from Kala as Maya's mirth filled laugh erupted into the night, finally pushing Elisana over the edge.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Elisana focused her energy on the ground beneath her sister. Maya continued to laugh insanely even as the thorned vines erupted from the earth, wrapping about Maya's neck, legs, wings, tail, and torso. Only then did Maya realize she couldn't move. With a roar Maya jerked her head towards her sister, intent on burning her to ashes, when another thorned vine burst forth and wrapped firmly around Maya's muzzle. Clamping her mouth shut, the thorns biting into her flesh.

"Forgive me little sister..." Elisana said, raising her hand and holding it palm out, towards her sister. "Earth, mother of all life, take unto thee this soul which has lost it's way. Bring gentle quiet to her in your eternal embrace..."

Maya tried to rip herself free of the vine's that bound her to the ground, as the earth opened beneath her, but to no avail. The vines pulled her downward as the earth rose up to claim her as it's own. Maya's eyes focused on that final image that would be imprinted on her mind for eternity. Amathyst met Emerald, Maya's eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Elisana stood, tears of unsurpassed sorrow flowing down her cheeks, her hand raised towards her sister, as if she was reaching out to pull her from the earth that was now entombing her. A stiff breeze blew Elisana's hair about her, the fires Maya had egnited illuminating her form, making her almost seem angelic.

That image, and Elisana sorrowfully calling her name, was the last thing Maya remembered as her world, her past and her future, sank into the quiet abbyss of darkness.

-----------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya shoved her body upward, splitting the earth and breaking into blinding sunlight. Maya lay slumped on the ground for a moment, regaining her strangth, when that image of her sister right before she had been sealed rose in her mind. And even dispite her rage, Maya felt a sad tugging in her heart, like she didn't want to believe that her sister wanted to do that to her.

Maya violently shook her serpantine head. 'NO!' She thought, 'If Elisana didn't want to do that to me, she wouldn't have...'

"I'll have my revenge..." Maya hissed as her body began to slowly take the form it had once held so long ago. Dark midnight blue hair covered her naked form, amathyst eyes burned with intesity, and purple scaled wings folded themselves along the curves of her back.

'Just wait sister dear,' Maya thought, 'I'm coming for you...'

And that is the end of this chappy. I know, considering I took so damned long to update I should have made this chapter like 3 times as long as normal, but I just couldn't do that, it would ruin the suspence. Teehee. Anyways, please RR! Thanks muches, Minkchan.


	10. A Plea For Help

Hey everyone! Minkchan is back! After a very VERY long siesta, I have decided to pick up where I left off on my story, (of course, I was pressured into it by my editor....) so I must apologize to everyone who begged me to keep writing when I didn't. *Minkchan humbly bows her head in shame* I am truly sorry. So without further stalling, here is chapter 9!

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN IT! I OWN IT ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Two Hearts, Chapter 9 - A Plea For Help -

Elisana and Saria sped as fast as their wings could carry them towards the estate of the Demon Lord of the West. Kagome lay nestled in Elisana's arms, the cursed arrow head Kikyo injured her with still glowing faintly in the wound in her chest, an evil aura pulsing from it. Elisana looked down at the small priestess. Kagome's eruption of power had clotted her bleeding and purified some of the evil but that did little to calm Elisana. If she didn't get the arrow head out, the Gods only know what would happen to Kagome, what she would become.

"Lady Elisana?"

Saria's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her long time companion. His face a mirror of the concern that she felt.

"What is it Saria?" She said.

"Are we sure that the Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru, will help us?" He asked.

"Perhaps..." She said, "We will have to see when we get there."

Elisana thought hard about what she would say to Sesshoumaru. Years before she had helped him, he had wished to locate a certain object, and she had provided him information on where it may be. She only hoped that reminding him of this would be enough to convince him to aid her now. Though, she doubted it would be so simple, Sesshoumaru was not known for his kindness or generosity. Elisana had heard tales that he had adopted a human child. A young girl. And she hoped that perhaps he had changed somewhat, and would agree to help them when he saw what had happened to Kagome, but that hope was dulled by the fact that she was a companion of Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru's hatred of his younger half brother was widely known. She just prayed that it did not cloud his judgment in this.

"Look My Lady! I can see the home of Lord Sesshoumaru!" Saria's said.

Elisana looked forward and could see the large castle like home of the Demon Lord looming ahead. Elisana steeled her will and flapped her scaled wings faster.

"Let's not waste anymore time, Saria, Kagome needs help." She said.

Saria nodded and the two of them pushed themselves to the limits of their speed. Rushing towards the one place in this world Elisana had hoped she would never have to see again.

------------ Elisana's Cave ----------------------------------

Inu Yasha stood on the large ledge that lead into an even larger cave opening. He could smell Kagome's sent faintly, like it had been gone from this place for some time, lingering in the air like a forgotten memory. Frustration welled in the half demon. This place was pointless. Kagome wasn't here any longer.

"She's not here. Let's go." He said.

"Wait a minute, Inu Yasha, we should at least look around and see if there are any clues!" Sango protested.

"What's the point!?" Inu Yasha fumed.

Miroku gently placed his hand on Inu Yasha's un-injured shoulder.

"It won't hurt to look around and see if we can find out why Kagome was here." He said, "Maybe then we can figure out where she may have gone."

Inu Yasha couldn't think of any reason to argue with what Miroku had said. He grudgingly agreed to search the cave. Maybe he could follow Kagome's sent and find out if she was hurt or not. He could also smell the sent of whatever it was that had attacked him and his friends in the fog. But there was another sent as well. One that smelled like honey and spices. It also had a strangely reptilian quality to it, the underlying sent of scales and earth. Inu Yasha clenched his jaw tightly. That sent wasn't the only strange thing about this cave. He could sence some kind of power from it, ancient, strong, a kind of magic all but lost to this world. He looked over at his friends, and could see that both Sango and Miroku felt that power too, he could see it on their faces and in their eyes. Sango tightened her grip on Hirikotsu, she wasn't going to give up now, no matter how strange the feeling she got from this place was.

"Alright, let's go." She said.

As Sango stepped forward towards the cave, Miroku could see a slight shimmering in the cave entrance, it seemed to be a barrier.

"Sango-sama! Wait!" Miroku grabbed her arm.

"What?" She said.

"There is a barrier here. I don't know what it will do if you walk into it." He said.

Sango's heart sank. How were they going to find Kagome if they couldn't get into the cave? All sorts of horrible thoughts of what may have happened to Kagome began playing through Sango's mind. She could be hurt or worse. Miroku gently took Sango's hand. She looked up into his face. He wore a small smile but his eyes were worried.

"Don't worry, Sango-sama." He said, "I'll try and think of a way to get past that barrier."

"Screw that!" Inu Yasha yelled, "I'll just cut it down with my Tetsuiga!"

"That wouldn't be wise Inu Yasha." Miroku said.

"Why the hell not?" He replied.

"Because, what happens if you cut the barrier down AND the entrance to the cave?" Miroku said.

"It will collapse." Sango said, "and then we won't be able to enter."

"Precisely," Miroku said, "We have to think this one through."

"Feh." Was all Inu Yasha replied.

Sango turned back to the cave entrance. They were so close. Concern for her friend welled up inside her. Who was it that was trying to keep them from Kagome? Shippo clung to Sango's shoulder, his eyes once again filling with tears, he was just as worried as everyone else, even if he was still a kid. Sango hugged the little fox gently. It would be okay, they would find Kagome, she knew it.

"Kagome-chan...."

--------------- Elsewhere ---------------------------

Maya wandered almost aimlessly through the forest. She shivered slightly from the breeze that blew across her naked body. Night was rapidly descending upon the landscape. She would need to find shelter soon and something to cover herself with. Up ahead, Maya could see an opening in the dense forest around her, there were small lights there. Quickening her pace, Maya reached the opening in the trees, she could see a small village just outside the line of forest. It was a human village. She could see them moving about in the fields and houses. Scampering about to complete the mundane tasks that occupied their daily lives.

'Like ants.' She thought.

Slowly, and with purpose, she left the safety of the tree line. The closest of the humans working in the fields looked up, they watched her with slack jawed expressions, unknowing of the things she intended to do to them. Scenes of horror and death flashed through her mind as she drew closer to the first human. An older man, his black hair touched with gray at the temples and pulled up in the standard top knot of peasants, he wore a simple blue tunic and pants, a rake held limply in his hands. His dark eyes were wide as they roamed over her exposed form. Maya had taken on her human form, so the draconic features of her normal appearance that marked her as a demon were not visible, she looked as human as the rest of the people here. Except for her beauty and the cruelty that flashed in her amethyst eyes.  
As she drew closer, she began to focus her power, muttering an ancient incantation as her heart began to quicken its pace.

"Eternal darkness, bringer of silence and death... Come forth to claim the souls of my victims... Shadows of hate, bring forth-" Her words were cut off by a sudden exclamation.

Maya turned to see and older woman, rather portly, with a smudged apron tied over her plain gray working dress. Her hair was a dark brown and she had surprisingly bright blue eyes. She was carrying a large basket filled with freshly cleaned laundry.

"My Goodness!" She said, "What on earth are you men doing!? This poor girl needs some cloths!"

Maya faltered. Who was this woman? Didn't she know that Maya intended to kill them all? Muttering to herself, the woman rummaged around in the large basket until she produced a blanket. Without hesitation she came over to Maya and slung the blanket around her shoulders, covering her naked body, before turning back to the men.

"Did you think to let this poor thing freeze to death? Or where you to busy thinking with your loins to help her?" She said.

The man Maya had been about to kill coughed.

"Well, you see, she surprised us. She just came walking out of the forest like that." He said.

"Oh I see. So instead of helping a lost naked girl, you stood there fondling yourselves while she froze." The woman said, giving them a reproachful look.

Turning to Maya she said, "Now don't you worry dear. I have plenty of clothes, and a nice warm bed and hot meal at my house."

Maya only nodded dumbly. So taken aback, she was, by this simple human woman.

"I'm called Taki," she said with a gentle smile, "And what's your name dear?"

"M... Maya." She stammered.

"Maya? Well, isn't that just a lovely name!" Taki said.

Taki bent down and retrieved her basket. Turning she took Maya gently by the arm.

"Well, come along then, Maya dear." she said, "Let's get you some clean clothes and a nice hot meal."

Maya nodded, her eyes wide. Taki turned back to the men, who stood staring dumbly at the two women, her expression became on of exasperation.

"An you!" She pointed at them, "Get your work finished and go home! You'll be lucky if I don't tell your wives about this!"

The men instantly snapped out of their stupors and went back to their field work. Taki gave a satisfied nod. She turned back to Maya and her gentle smile returned.

"Let's go, dear." She said.

Maya allowed herself to be pulled along by this strange and kindly human woman.

--------------- The Estate Of Lord Sesshoumaru, Front Gate -----------------------------

Elisana and Saria landed just outside of the large and imposing front gate to Lord Sesshoumaru's estate. There had been a demonic barrier around the estate the last time she was here, preventing anyone from just dropping into the courtyard, so she had decided to play it safe and land outside. Gently Elisana passed Kagome's still form to Saria. She checked the girl over quickly. When she was satisfied that Kagome was a stable as she was going to be for now, Elisana turned and approached the gate, it loomed dark and foreboding before her.

'It doesn't seem to have changed at all.' She thought.

Taking a deep breath, Elisana raised her fist and began pounding on the hard wooden doors, the sound echoing through the courtyard inside. They waited. No sound could be heard from inside. Panic rose in Elisana. What if he wasn't home? Again she raised her fist and pounded on the door. This time she could hear scurrying from inside. She knocked again.

"Yes yes! I'm coming!" Came a nasally voice.

The heavy doors began to open, and a small green demon with a pointed face and frog like eyes, poked his head out.

"Who dares disturbed the house of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru!?" Jakin said.

"Hello again, Master Jakin, it's been a long time." Elisana said.

"L....Lady Elisana?!" Jakin's already protruding eyes seemed to pop out even further.

"You remember me? I'm flattered." Elisana drawled.

Jakin swallowed hard. He knew the dragoness' reputation. Angering her could be almost as dangerous and angering his lord. Clamping down tightly on his fear, he opened the door completely. He was suddenly conscious to the fact that he had left the Staff of Skulls inside.

"To... To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Lady Elisana?" He asked.

Elisana smiled. Despite the little toads somewhat revolting appearance, she actually liked him, naive though he was.

"I have come to seek an audience with Lord Sesshoumaru." She said simply.

Jakin's eyes bulged even more. He could remember clearly the last meeting between his master and this woman. It was not something one easily forgot. Elisana had refused to aid Lord Sesshoumaru, he had wished her to tell him of the location to a sacred object, and she had blatantly told him no. Several times. The talks had almost ended with swords being drawn, when Lady Elisana had suddenly changed her mind, and agreed to help him.

"Are you going to take me to your Lord?" Elisana's voice broke into Jakin's thoughts.

"I... I..." Jakin stammered, "I don't believe he would be very welcoming, Lady Elisana."

Elisana smiled. She understood Jakin's fear, she could feel the same fear creeping up her own spine, but she would not be detoured.

"Well, we shall find that out when I see him, won't we?" She said.

Jakin could feel himself beginning to tremble. The look in the dragoness' eyes said that she would not accept any other answer than for him to take her to Lord Sesshoumaru. Just as he was about to answer, a little girls voice broke across the silence.

"Jakin-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama wants to know who's at the door!" Rin shouted as she came running from inside the house.

The young girl slid to a stop when she caught sight of Elisana. Her deep brown eyes widened. She had never seen so beautiful a demon before, save for Lord Sesshoumaru, and her eyes were like none Rin had ever seen. The prism of colors that danced across the surface of Elisana's eyes flashed as she regarded the young human girl. She was pretty, to be sure, and very young. There was a kindness and a curiosity about the girl that no doubt was part of the reason Lord Sesshoumaru had adopted her. Just then Rin saw Kagome held protectively in Saria's arms.

"Kagome Onee-chan!" She cried. Without hesitation Rin ran forward.

"Is she alright?" Rin asked. Her voice squeaked a little.

Elisana was surprised, she hadn't known that Kagome knew anyone associated with Sesshoumaru, except maybe Sesshoumaru himself. Elisana knelt down so that she was at eye level with the little girl.

"You know Kagome?" She asked.

Rin nodded.

"Kagome Onee-chan and I have played a few times." She said.

Elisana smiled, maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to get Sesshoumaru to help after all, given this little girls reaction to Kagome.

"Kagome was hurt," Elisana said, "And Lord Sesshoumaru may be the only one who can help her."

Rin's eyes widened.

"Alright, if it's to help Kagome Onee-chan, I'll take you to Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said.

Jakin nearly fell over.

"Rin! What are you thinking!? You can't do that!" He screeched.

"But, Jakin-sama, Kagome Onee-chan needs help!" She replied.

Jakin was about to respond when the look on the little girls face caught him off guard. It wasn't her normal defiant expressing she always used when she wanted something to go her way, instead it was completely different, the look she gave him was pleading. Her eyes had welled with tears, her lower lip quivered a bit, her small perfect eyebrows furrowed in worry for the older girl. Jakin sighed, he couldn't say no to her now, he would risk his lords ire. If worst came to worst, he would just blame it on Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything to her.

"Oh very well." He said.

Rin's face broke into a smile, she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around the little imps neck.

"Thank you Jakin-sama!"

Jakin flushed a little as he quickly unwound the girls arms from his neck. Turning to Elisana, he bowed, with a sweep of his hand.

"Come along then, my Lady. I will take you to Lord Sesshoumaru." He said.

Elisana nodded. She and Saria followed the pair into the courtyard, the huge gate doors swinging closed behind them, and instantly the sounds from the outside world were gone. Elisana's eyes quickly took in her surroundings. The blue cobbled path beneath their feet, a small pond to the left, surrounded by small purple flowers. To the right a great stone and black marble gazebo, the benches and pillars ornately carved, long vines of Morning Glory climbed the sides. Lining the path to the main house, small bitter apple trees, not yet ready to bloom, but with small green buds seeming about to burst. The grass of the courtyard was the richest green and dotted here and there with small flowers of various colors. As they approached the main doors to the manor, Elisana noticed that some of the things she had seen before in this courtyard had changed, they seemed much more welcoming now. Perhaps that was because of the little girl. Elisana turned her attention back to he building in front of her. The main house was three stories high. The roof covered in neatly shaped dark brown tiles. There were no windows on the first floor, at least not on this side of the building, the second and third floor windows were covered by delicate looking screens framed in deep ebony wood. The stucco like texture of the outside walls was a medium gray color. The main doors were made to slide into the walls and were made of intricately designed stained glass. The image in the stained glass was that of a fierce looking dog demon, high in the clouds, looking down upon what seemed to be a human village. Jakin slid the glass doors open and they walked into a wide entry hall with a high open beamed ceiling. The floors were deep cherry wood, polished to an almost mirror shine, and the walls were lined with paintings of forest and ocean scenes. At the end of the entrance hall where two more sliding doors made of standard wood and rice paper. Like those of a dojo. They continued on past the entry hall into a large room with thick plush carpets on the floors. Several small tables and overstuffed chairs were in the room. On the tables were small vases of freshly picked flowers, probably Rin's doing, as well as some books and scrolls. It appeared to be a sitting room. Next they entered a dimly lit hallway, several rooms and other doors were visible, as well as turns in the hall that went down other hallways in various directions. They passed by all of these rooms until they came to the last door on the right. It was closed and there was no sound from inside. Jakin raised his hand and gingerly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a quiet, chill, voice from inside.

Jakin opened the door and led them into a room that seemed to be some kind of library. Tall shelves of books lined the walls. In the center of the room was a large writing desk, hand carved from what looked to be oak, there were several smaller chairs and tables around the room, with more books and scrolls on them. Behind the desk sat the Demon Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru hadn't changed at all since Elisana had last seen him, save for he was missing his left arm, he looked up from a scroll he was reading as they entered. His golden eyes went to Elisana first, then slowly to Saria, and finally came to rest on Kagome. He stared at her for a moment, not speaking, before his eyes once again fell on the dragoness. His eyes narrowed with a hint of irritation.

"Elisana..." He said, "Why have to come here?"

Elisana bowed gracefully, she could not afford to offend this demon, as she straitened she fixed him with an unwavering gaze.

"I have come to plead for you help, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said.

A small smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face, Elisana could almost feel her heart stop, that was not a look she liked.

"So the mighty dragoness has come to beg my aid, hmm?"

--------------------------------------

And that's it for chaper 9! I tried to make it a little longer than normal. I know it's been so long since I last updated. Please RR! I really want to know what you all think of this chappy! Thank you to my editor DDsmith81, not only for helping me with my story, but also for convincing me to start writing again!  
-Minkchan. 


	11. Evil Begins It's Dance

A/N:Hello everyone! Minkchan is back again with another chappy! I know it's taken me a while to update again, but I have decide to finally put in a lemon for everyone who has been waiting paitently up to this point. Now it may not be a pairing that you were hoping for, but hey, a lemon's a lemon right? Anyway, this lemon pairing is based on a suggestion from a reader, yes all, I have decided to take your suggestions and allow you to change the story in a way that may yet be unpredictable. :) If you have an idea bouncing around in your head and you want me to include it in my story then let me know! My editor and I are going to go over all of your suggestions and try to work as many of them as we can into the main plot of the story. So don't forget to RR people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters portrayed in this story, only characters of my own design belong to me.

Two Hearts Chapter 10 - Evil Begins It's Dance

---------At a small village--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just begining to sink below the ridge of the hills to the west, dusk cast it's lengthening shadows across the world, the rays of light stretching and weakening as night tightened it's grip upon the sky. In the failing light, in a small village nestled in a quiet forest, a demon stirred. In a dark home at the edge of the village, he waited, surrounded by the corpses of the family who dwelled there.  
She had said she'd wanted to make a deal, to wait for her here, but he hated waiting. He should simply kill her. As he nodded slightly to himself he caught a scent, it was faint, similar to that of a very old corpse. Bones and graveyard soil. She was here. The demon opened his crimson eyes slowly, he lifted his pale hand to brush the long black hair from his face, a dangerous yet seductive smile appeared as his gaze fell upon the woman in the doorway. Her long hair, black as ebony, chocolate eyes, and beautifully slender body. She hadn't changed, of course, and she never would.

"Well Kikyo," he said, "you called me here, what deal could you possible want to make with me?"

Kikyo fixed him with a gaze that clearly spoke her disgust.

"Don't act as if you aren't interested," she said, "We both know that isn't true... Naraku."

Naraku's smile faded.

"Very well," he snapped, "What is this deal you want to make then?"

Kikiyo smiled, a hard and cruel look flashing in her eyes.

"I want you to do something for me, Naraku," She said, "And in exchange, I'll give you my little re-incarnation... gift wrapped."

"And what is it that you want me to do?" Naraku asked, his eyes already glazed with anticipation.

Kikyo stepped forward, her bare feet gingerly avoiding the corpses laying on the floor, until she was standing directly in front of him.

"I want you to capture Inu Yasha." She said simply.

Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"Is that all?" He asked.

Kikyo smiled again. She lifted her hand and held it out to Naraku. In her palm was a small vial filled with an irridecent yellow liquid.

"I want you to make him drink this." She said, "As soon as he does he will fall asleep, when that happens, deliver him to me. Do this, and I will give you Kagome."

"And how do I know that you will fulfill your end of our deal?" Naraku said.

"Don't worry," Kikyo replied, "I have already set that part of the deal in motion."

Naraku looked Kikyo up and down as he thought over her deal. He had been coveting the young miko, Kagome, for some time. Capturing the half breed and forcing him to drink the yellow liquid would not be a problem, the hanyou had proved numerous times that he would fall into the simplest of traps, but Naraku didn't see why he shouldn't get more for his troubles.

"Very well, Kikyo," Naraku said, "I'll help you, but you must do something else for me."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the implication in Naraku's voice. Frustration welled in the dead Miko, she needed Naraku to help her capture Inu Yasha, there was no way she could convince him, by herself, to drink the strange yellow liquid in the vial.

"What is this other thing you want me to do?" Kikyo asked without emotion.

The smile that crossed Naraku's face was almost sickeningly sweet. Kikyo knew that whatever Naraku had in mind, it was probably something she wouldn't like very much.

"Well?" Kikyo snapped, irritated, "What is it you want?"

"I want your body, Kikyo," Naraku said, "I want you to please me."

--------------- At Elisana's Cave -----------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sat before the barrier in the cave mouth. Little beads of sweat rolled lightly down his face. Chanting softly to himself, Miroku focused his mind on the talismens he had placed around the entrance to the cave, forcing his own Chi into the barrier, hoping it would be enough to make the spell break. Sango stood behind Miroku's right shoulder, waiting paitently and cradling a sleepy Shippo in her arms, she prayed the Hoshi had enough strength to release the barrier.

"How long is this going to take?" Inu Yasha growled from his position on Miroku's left.

The Hanyou's paitence was beginning to run out. They had been here for almost an hour and they were no closer to getting into the cave. Between the nausiating pain in his injured shoulder and his worry for Kagome's safety, Inu Yasha could feel fatigue starting to set in. Thoughts of what troubles had befallen the young Miko plagued his mind. The longer Kagome remained gone from his presence, the more Inu Yasha felt the need to move, to find her. Miroku cast an understanding smile over his shoulder at the distressed Hanyou. He could understand how Inu Yasha felt. Miroku knew Kagome had a calming effect on all of them. Since the first time they had met Kagome, she had touched their hearts, becoming more than just a precious friend. Miroku valued Kagome's presence in his life almost as much as Inu Yasha and he knew Sango felt the same way. Miroku turned his attention back to the barrier. He would do anything to help Kagome, he owed her a great deal after all, and putting Inu Yasha's mind at ease was one of the things he could do. Miroku focused all of his attention on the barrier blocking the cave entrance. Utalizing the talismens he had placed, Miroku pushed his will onto the barrier, telling it to bend and crack. He could feel and see the shape of the barrier in his mind. As he focused he could feel the shape of the barrier begining to warp and bend, a shifting and twisting of the energy that formed the wall, causing small cracks to start at the edges of the barrier near where his talismens were placed.

"Inu Yasha," Miroku said between clenched teeth, "Use the Tetsusaiga."

Inu Yasha stood and pulled the ancient fang from it's sheth.

"I thought you said I shouldn't use it." Inu Yasha said.

"Use the red blade, but don't use Kaze no Kizu." Miroku said.

Inu Yasha nodded. He focused on the barrier breaking Tetsusaiga. The giant blade began to glow red. Inu Yasha lept and swund the Tetsusaiga down on the barrier. As the enormous blade connected with the barrier it stopped, flashes of energy tore across the barrier, smashing into the rock walls, causing a tremor to run through the cliff face. As they watched, the now visible barrier, it began to buckle under the red blade of Tetsusaiga. With a final burst of electric energy the barrier shattered inward, like a thousand glimmering blue fragments, no longer baring their way into the cave.  
Miroku let out a breath. It had been tiring trying to weaken the barrier. Whoever had created it must be very powerful, it would have been impossible for Miroku to break the barrier alone, only combining his spiritual energy with the power of the red Tetsusaiga had been enough.

"You did it, Hoshi-sama! Inu Yasha!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes," Miroku said with a tired smile, "Now let's see if we can find out what happened to Kagome-sama."

--------------- Lord Sesshoumaru's Estate---------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, stood up from his position behind the old desk in his library. His long silver hair caught the light of the dying sun, shining through the window behind him, and his golden eyes glowed as he fixed Elisana with his unwavering gaze.

"So the mighty dragoness has come to beg my aid, hmm?" Sesshoumaru said.

Before Elisana could answer the Demon Lord, the young human girl, Rin, ran forward. She went strait to Sesshoumaru's side, grabbing a hold of his right hand, and began pulling him towards the small group gathered by the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! It's Kagome Onee-chan! She's hurt, please help her!" Rin begged, still pulling Sesshoumaru forword.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said calmly, "Don't pull."

The little girl pouted before releasing Sesshoumaru's hand and ran back to Kagome. The little Miko still hadn't woken up yet, and her breathing was beginning to get ragged, worrying Elisana all the more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Elisana said calmly, inclining her head with respect, "I have come to ask your aid in helping this human girl."

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome, still craddled in Saria's arms, and fixed her with his intense gaze. He looked the Miko over. He could sense the emence dark energy that was being emmited from a glistening arrowhead embedded within the girls chest. Sesshoumaru frowned. He could also feel a lighter, kinder, energy fighting against the dark, trying to keep from being swallowed. Sesshoumaru's nose suddenly curled, he recognized this girl, and Inu Yasha's sent was all over her.

"This girl," Sesshoumaru said calmly, as he turned to face Elisana, "She is the Miko that accompanies my filthy half-breed brother."

"Yes." Elisana said, though Sesshoumaru had not asked a question, "But she is also my charge."

"If that is the case," Sesshoumaru said, "Was she injured while under your protection?"

Elisana lowered her eyes, "Yes..." she said softly.

"And why should I fix your mistake?" Sesshoumaru asked, without emotion.

"You have no obligation to help me," Elisana said, "I had hoped you would remember that I helped you once, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned away from the dragoness. There was no reason that he, Lord Sesshoumaru, should help the human female that belonged to his disgraceful half-breed brother. As he was about to tell Elisana to leave, Sesshoumaru felt a tug on his right sleeve, he looked down into a pair of large brown tear-filled eyes. Rin's lower lip began to quiver.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama," She said with a sniffle, "Help Kagome Onee-chan, please?"

Without turning back to Elisana, Sesshoumaru said, "I can do nothing for her myself, but I do know someone who can."

"I am most greatful, Sesshoumaru-sama." Elisana said, bowing her head.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, "Put her in-"

"The Rose Room!" Rin interupted.

Jaken turned to his lord, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head before returning to his spot behind the old desk.

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed, "I'll show you where it is, follow me!"

The little girl darted out the door and the rest filed out behind her. Elisana was the last to leave, she stopped, looking back at the Demon Lord. She did not know what had happened to make him change so much, but whatever had changed him, she was greatful for it. She bowed her head to him once more before quietly closing the door. As the door clicked closed, Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, putting his hand over his eyes.

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself.

--------------------- Back at the small village -----------------------------------------

Kikyo stared at the vile demon in front of her. The smile on Naraku's face was nausiating. Did she actually hear him right? He wanted her body, he wanted her to please him? The dead Miko could almost feel her stomach turning.

"You must be joking." She said.

Naraku's disgusting smile got wider, "No, Kikyo," He said, "I'm not joking at all."

"That's ridiculous." She said, her ire rising, "I'll do no such thing."

"Very well, Kikyo," Naraku said, his smile never fading, "Get Inu Yasha to drink this vial yourself, oh, but if you could do that, you wouldn't have come to me in the first place, right?"

Kikyo scowled. She hated to admit it, but Naraku was right, there was no way Inu Yasha would trust her enough yet to drink the vial. Worst yet, even if she couldn't get him to drink it willingly, there was no way she could force him to drink it, not in her current state. So far, Naraku was also the only demon to successfully capture Inu Yasha, even for short periods of time. Kikyo felt sick at the thought of what she was about to do, but she had no choice, not if she wanted Inu Yasha.

"Very well, Naraku," She said, "Let's go."

"Silly little Kikyo," Naraku said, "We are going to do it right here."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Here? Among all these corpses?"

"Yes," Naraku said, "It's rather fitting for you and I, don't you think?"

Kikyo didn't answer, she could feel her anger rising, but what could she do? With a grimace, Kikyo began to slowly remove her Miko robes, letting them drop to the floor, pooling around her small feet. Naraku's eyes glittered as Kikyo's creamy white flesh was exposed. Her body may be made up of bones and graveyard soil, but it was artfully crafted, not an imperfection in sight. Her small round breasts were perky with little pink nipples. Naraku's eyes moved over her smooth skin, flat stomach, long slender legs. She was beautiful, as beautiful as she was the day that she died, except her eyes. The once gentle look she had was gone, replaced by one of anger and hatred, another soul lost to darkness. Kikyo stepped gingerly out of the pile of clothing, walking slowly toward Naraku, her hips swaying rythmically the whole way. As she reached him, Kikyo put out her hands, taking hold of Naraku's tunic and pushed it off his shoulders. Naraku's skin was almost as pale as Kikyo's, and even though his body was made up of various demon parts, it looked just as human as hers. Kikyo's hands slid down Naraku's chest and stomach, taking hold of the waistline of his trousers, she pulled down, hard, releasing his already swollen member. Her eyes widened a little when she saw how big it was. Not exactly what she had been expecting. Kikyo licked her lips, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She could feel lust begining to drown out her anger and disgust. She got down on her knees, leaning forward, she took the tip of his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Naraku moaned softly as pleasure shot through his body, momentarily blocking the pain from his spider-shaped scar, he bucked forward, plunging deeper into Kikyo's warm mouth. Kikyo choaked a little, taken aback by Naraku's sudden enthusiasum, then she began sucking and swirling her tongue. Her teeth slightly grazed the top and sides of his shaft, enhancing his pleasure even more. Kikyo could feel herself becoming wet, the warmth spreading through her body, making her bob her head vigorously. Soft slurping sounds echoed through the dark hut. Naraku could feel his knees begining to grow weak. Pressure was starting to build in Kikyo's stomach, she wanted to get this over with and at the same time, she wanted to make it last. It had been so long since she was able to feel the sensation of lust course through her body, and she was reluctant to give it up to quickly. Kikyo hummed deep in her throat, letting the vibrations wash over Naraku's swollen cock, relishing the gasp that escaped him. Before Kikyo could suck him off completely, Naraku pulled his erection from her mouth, grabbing hold of her shoulders, he pushed Kikyo onto her back. Naraku slid his hands from her ankles up the inside of her thighs, pushing her legs open, and revealed her wet pink pussy. Naraku licked his lips before leaning forward and plunging his tongue into Kinyo's soft moist slit. As a moan escaped her, Kikyo's back arched, allowing Naraku even more access to her soft wetness. He flicked his tongue over her clit, swirling it in little circles, and sucked gently on her dripping pussy lips. Naraku continued to lick and nibble for several minutes, until he felt her legs beginning to press in on his head, then he pulled away before she had a chance to climax. To Naraku's amusement, Kikyo pouted, not liking the loss of pleasure.  
Naraku grinned as he positioned himself between Kikyo's soft thighs. As the human, Onigumo, he had dreamed of this. Even after he had become the demon, Naraku, he had still coveted Kikyo, and to have her now, his evil black heart sang. Naraku could feel the head of his cock press against Kikyo's warm wet opening as he stared down into her lust filled chocolate eyes. He pushed into her, feeling her wetness grasp hold of him, pulling him deeper inside. Kikyo moaned as he began to move rythmicly inside her, grasping her hips, pushing in as deep as he could go. Kikyo's body bucked and quivered with lust and passion, her vision splashed with red and white, she wrapped her legs around Naraku's waist. As Naraku continued to violently plunge in and out of her dripping pussy, Kikyo felt heat spread across her body, taking them both to the hight of their pleasure. Kikyo felt her pleasure reach it's peak, causing her warm pussy to clamp down on Naraku's engorged cock, pulling from him his own climax. Naraku slumped forward, his long black hair spilling over Kikyo's soft breasts, he slowly pulled himself free of the dead Miko. Naraku allowed his eerie crimson eyes to roam over Kikyo's naked body as he leaned back against the wall. He couldn't have hoped for a better outcome to this meeting, except of course, if he had had both Kikyo and the young Miko Kagome at the same time.

'Now,' Naraku thought, 'Now it will begin.'

----------- In another small village, some distance away. ----------------------

Maya stared into the dancing flames before her. She was now dressed in a warm sleeping Kimono, a pale brown blanket around her shoulders, and a hot cup of tea in her hands. The kindly human woman, Taki, had brought Maya to her home and had given her clean clothes and a warm dinner of simple country stew. Now Maya sat before the fire Taki had used to cook supper. It had been left burning to keep the small hut warm against the night chill. Maya was still confused. She didn't understand why she had stopped her attack on the villagers or what it was about this strangly kind human woman that seemed to put her at ease. With a sigh, Maya put her hand to her forehead, unable to remember clearly what had happened to her and why she had been sealed up in the Earth. The only thing Maya could clearly feel was anger and hatred for her sister, Elisana, though she couldn't remember why. Even more distrubing to the young dragoness was that she had woken up without any idea where her husband or her village were. She was sure that she had been in her village right before her memory went blank but struggling to remember made her head feel like it was splitting open. Maya heard the sound of feet softly approaching. She caught the sent of Taki as she drew closer. The smell of fresh linnen and wildflowers.

"How are you feeling Maya dear?" Taki asked as she sat down beside Maya.

"Much better." Maya said.

"Good," Taki smiled, "You're welcome to stay the night here if you like. There is an extra room in the back."

"Thank you." Maya said simply.

"If you don't mind my asking," Taki said, "What on Earth were you doing wandering around the forest without any cloths on?"

"I don't remember." Maya said.

"What? What do you mean you don't remember?" Taki asked, her eyes widening.

"I mean, I can't remember what happened to me." Maya said, "I woke up in the forest that way."

"You poor thing," Taki said gently, "Feel free to stay as long as you need to, okay?"

"Y...Yes, thank you." Maya said. Surprised and greatful.

"Well, come along dear," Taki said, "I'll show you where the extra room is."

Maya nodded and followed Taki through the little home to a small room in the back. It was a simple room. A old but comfortable looking futon lay on the floor next to the wall on the left and a chest of draws sat against the wall to the right, beside a short writing table with a plush sitting cushion. On the back wall was a sliding paper door that lead out into a small herb and vegetable garden in the back of the hut.

"Don't be shy about using anything in this room." Taki said.

"You are very kind, Taki-san" Maya said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I just try to do what I think is right." Taki said with a laugh.

"I am most greatful." Maya said bowing deeply.

"So formal." Taki chuckled, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"I will. Goodnight Taki-san." Maya said.

"Goodnight Maya dear." Taki said with a smile.

Taki left, closing the door behind her, leaving Maya alone with her thoughts. Maya took a deep breath before crossing the room and opening the door leading out to the garden. She stepped out into the bright silvery moonlight, the cold soil soothing to her bare feet and the gentle wind caressing her hair softly.  
Maya slowly raised her Amythist eyes to the starry heavens. A scene of bloody carnage flashed across her memory briefly, bringing with it a wave of dispair and sadness, wrapping itself around her heart. Try as she might, Maya couldn't get the memories of what had happened to her to surface. The only image that consistantly worked it's way into her mind was her sister, Elisana, she seemed to be the key to all of it.

"All roads lead to you, sister." Maya said softly, "I'll come to you if I must."

-----------------------

And that is the end of chapter 10! I hoped you all enjoyed it, sorry about it taking sooooooo long for me to put a lemon in. I know that it wasn't exactly the lemon that you were all hoping for, but hey, it was good right? Anyways, not a whole lot of reviews for the last chappy, but I'll go ahead and thank the reviewers anyway, after all, you guys are the reason I keep writing! So keep reviewing!

DDSmith81: Yes yes, it has taken me forever to update, but if you would hurry up and edit my chappys for me it wouldn't take me so long to update! :P

triforcepower-2006: I'm glad that you enjoyed my humble little fic. I am sorry about the bad formatting on the chappy, I have updated it so that it is easier to read now! I hope this helps! Thanks for the review!

merlyn1382: I guess Rin's puppy look works on ol' Sesshou-kun after all! Don't worry about sweet little Kagome! She will have some trouble in the next couple of chappy's but I promise that she will be A-Okay! I'm glad you like my story and thanks so much for the review!

A/N: Remember everyone, if you have an idea spinning around in your heads and you want me to try and work it into my story just let me know! R&R! 


End file.
